Tempo Di Baciare
by Luisee
Summary: Había un momento del día en que Chrona era atrapada por la inseguridad, el miedo, la timidez o la vergüenza, sentía que simplemente estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero Kid podía demostrarle lo contrario con un dulce beso. Serie de One-Shots del desafío "Besos de tu OTP" *KXC*
1. Beso De Buenos Días

• **Summary** : Había un momento del día en que Chrona era atrapada por la inseguridad, el miedo, la timidez o la vergüenza, sentía que simplemente estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero Kid podía demostrarle lo contrario con un dulce beso. Serie de One-Shots del desafío "Besos de tu OTP" *KXC*

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo.

• **Warning** : Posible Ooc.

• **Pairing** : Kid X Chrona. Kirona para los amigos xD

• **To** : Michelle :B

• **N/A** : Hola. Estoy nerviosa porque probablemente seré ignorada xD hace mucho que no publicó fics con frecuencia y me siento principiante de nuevo D: además pues… Ay, no sé, amo demasiado el KxC que no me resistí a escribir sobre ellos, aunque casi nadie los lea, pues el Soul X Maka es más popular.

Pero espero que alguien lo lea y le guste, aunque sea un poquito. Está hecho con amor, pues :B

¡Por adelantado, gracias por leer!

Y no me dio tiempo de revisarlo, así que ha de tener errores D:

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Tempo Di Baciare* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

 **Beso De Buenos Días**

 **.**

 **1/20**

* * *

Chrona despertó pero una parte de ella se negaba a salir de la comodidad de su pequeño refugio bajo las sábanas. Era una mañana calurosa a fin de cuentas.

El cuerpo de Chrona estaba hecho un ovillo bajo las comodísimas sábanas, la frescura de la tela suave y blanca era realmente placentera. Pero la luz del sol, radiante y algo molesta dándole directamente en el rostro atravesando la fina tela, le indicaba que era hora de levantarse. Pero estaba cansada, así que la muchacha decidió que no se levantaría, mejor se quedaría a gusto, justo al lado de Kid. Sus mejillas ardieron ante ese pensamiento, aunque realmente lo deseaba. Pero hubo un problema en ese deseo, ya que cuando ella quiso acercarse al cálido cuerpo de él, no estaba.

—¿Kid-kun?

Se incorporó con lentitud, hasta poder sentarse en la cama. Volvió a llamarlo.

—¿Kid-kun?

Pero nadie contestó. De hecho, no había nadie en la pieza, la chica se extrañó mucho; después de casi dos años de noviazgo ella se había mudado la humilde casa (nótese el sarcasmo) de Kid, justo ahora estaba en su habitación, en su amplia y cómoda cama… ¿Dónde estaba él entonces?

Su mente intentó recordar si Kid le había avisado que saldría a alguna misión o que iba a levantarse muy temprano para ir a algún lugar importante, pero su cabeza estaba en blanco acerca de la situación.

Hizo el amago de saltar de la cama para poder ir a buscarlo, pero entonces fue consciente de que estaba exagerando un poco. Los temas amorosos aún no eran manejados al 100% por Chrona, y tenía mucho que aprender. Siempre sentía que Kid se enojaría por las cosas que ella haría o diría, incluso llegaba a pensar que su novio iba a romper con ella en cualquier momento.

Varias veces, por no decir todos los días (y a todas horas), Chrona solía exagerar o asustarse un poco de las cosas que no entendía, como la complejidad de la amistad, la bondad y el amor (sobre todo del amor, de eso no cabe duda) ya había escuchado bien los consejos de Maka, así que lo mejor era relajarse y esperar a Kid, él decía amarla mucho, no iba a abandonarla de repente, ¿Cierto? Las mejillas de la chica ardieron de nuevo y pensó que lo mejor sería tomar una ducha y luego bajar tranquilamente, quizá Kid estaba abajo y si no era el caso sólo tendría que preguntarle a Liz o Patty sobre su paradero. No había de que preocuparse. Seguro que todo estaba más que bien.

Así que Chrona salió por fin de la cama, entró al baño de la habitación, se cepilló los dientes y se dispuso a darse un baño, se quitó su pijama de conejitos y entró para sentir la agradable temperatura del agua.

Sin embargo, apenas las gotas de agua tocaron su cuerpo, su mente fue asaltada, al tiempo que abría sus ojos azules como platos.

Ella con Kid, en la cama, conversando tranquilamente, el muchacho hablaba, hablaba y hablaba más, ella dejó de aportar opiniones y se dedicó a escuchar, le gustaba mucho cuando Kid expresaba sus sentimientos sobre lo que le apasionaba, pero luego… ¿Se había quedado dormida mientras él conversaba? ¡Claro que lo había hecho! Ya lo recordaba, Kid hablaba sobre la simetría o algo parecido y Chrona no se acordaba del final de la conversación, pues eso era obvio… ¡Se había dormido!

Las preguntas se aglomeraron en la mente de Chrona. ¿Kid estaría molesto con ella o estaría triste? Tenía que reconocerlo, a veces él podía ser muy sensible y también podía deprimirse en el suelo deseando su muerte por pequeñeces. Ya había sucedido antes. ¿Por qué no de nuevo? Tenía que encontrarlo para pedirle disculpas por dejarlo colgado durante una conversación.

Se envolvió torpemente en la gran toalla rosa y salió a toda velocidad del cuarto de baño. Se sintió más avergonzada, pero tomó la firme decisión de salir al pasillo y buscar a Kid, justo así como estaba. No había tiempo para vestirse.

El pasillo era amplio y estaba impecable, Chrona caminó por ahí, con lentitud dejando un rastro de gotas que resbalan por su cabello, sujetaba con fuerza la rosada toalla contra su pecho, con la piel aún húmeda. Todo estaba en silencio, por lo que Chrona imaginó que Liz y Patty aún no se levantaban. Era temprano. Siguió caminando.

El pasillo llegó a su fin y la chica seguía sin ver señales de Kid.

—¿Kid-kun, e-estás por aquí?

Silencio.

Torció los labios, la preocupación se marcó finamente en sus facciones. Tenía que explicarle a Kid que había ayudado a Maka en más de una misión y eso la había dejado agotada (incluso Ragnarok estaba demasiado cansado como para pedir comida) Que de seguro la falta de descanso había provocado que se durmiera tan rápido, ¡Esa era la verdad!

Con esos pensamientos revoloteando en su mente. Y tan sólo envuelta en una toalla, Chrona se arriesgó a bajar las escaleras, lo hizo con cuidado, como si no quisiera hacer el más mínimo ruido, porque, pues simplemente, sentía que la casa estaba llena de un silencio que no quería arruinar, si Kid andaba enojado con ella y se encontraba meditando, o si estaba triste seguro no querría ruidos de más.

Chrona no quería ser una molestia. Tan sólo esperaba que él quisiera escuchar su explicación porque de no ser así no sabría qué hacer.

Ante esa nueva y brutal idea, aceleró el paso, acabó de bajar las escaleras, con cuidado miró hacía todas las direcciones y entonces fue que escuchó una voz, que susurraba algo con un poco de furia. Una voz que reconocería en cualquier lado.

Era Kid.

Chrona sujetó mejor la tela que cubría su desnudez.

Con pasos más tambaleantes, siguió a esa voz hasta que llegó a la cocina. Entonces quiso asomarse a la pieza, pero no logró juntar el valor. Sintió un poco de miedo, cerró sus ojos azules y se concentró.

—Maldito queso asimétrico, maldito pan asimétrico —lo escuchó murmurar, con enojo común en él cuando algo no quedaba como quería, es decir simétrico.

Como si saliera de su escondite, Chrona se paró en el umbral de la puerta, encontró una curiosa estampa: el Shinigami con un delantal intentando preparar el desayuno, lo cual sería una tarea sencilla si él no estuviera obsesionado con la simetría. Había recipientes y cuchillos sucios, comida desperdiciada sobre una desordenada mesa.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible que ni siquiera pueda preparar comida simétrica? ¡Soy un caso perdido!

Después de escuchar ese comentario. Chrona alejó su timidez y lo llamó.

—¿Kid-kun?

Entonces el aludido se giró a verla, no había notado su presencia hasta ese momento. Dio dos pasos hacía su novia, pero entonces cayó en cuenta en el hecho de que ella sólo estaba usando una goteante toalla para cubrirse.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con dulzura al verla envuelta, la chica sonrió con… ¿Alivio?—. Creí que despertarías más tarde.

—Yo… me d-desperté y no estabas, me preocupe, porque… eh —susurró desviando la vista a una esquina de la habitación, estaba mucho más tranquila, pero aun así se apresuró a hablar—. Ayer me quede dormida mientras hablabas, lo siento —soltó avergonzada, notó que los ojos dorados de Kid estaban fijos en ella, por el alivio de saber que Kid estaba ahí, como siempre, tan atento y amable, se le había olvidado el estado de su cuerpo —. ¿Y qué haces tú? —Chrona trató de cambiar el tema, con rapidez. Kid no se veía molesto menos triste, así que de la nada su mente, su cuerpo y hasta su alma se habían relajado.

—Intento hacer el desayuno —él hizo un mohín y luego se rascó la mejilla—. Y sobre ayer, creo que hablé demasiado, habías tenido varias misiones con Maka, ¿No? —el rostro de Kid se tornó levemente rojo—. Lo siento, imagino que estabas exhausta. Fue egoísta de mi parte.

—No, claro que no. No te preocupes por eso. T-Todo está bien.

Las mejillas femeninas se volvieron rojas de igual manera. El joven Shinigami se acercó a ella, la tomó de los hombros con delicadeza.

—Lamento si te preocupé, no fue mi intención, es que realmente quería hacerte un gran desayuno por no dejarte dormir bien anoche —su voz fue un tierno murmullo, mientras la miraba a los ojos con intensidad—. Soy un novio terrible.

—Eso n-no es verdad.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

Entonces Chrona reparó que sólo iba en toalla. Esta vez se sonrojó con mucha intensidad. La situación comenzaba a volverse embarazosa para ella, así que optó por subir de regreso a la habitación para ponerse decente.

—Eh, iré a terminar de ducharme… —iba darse media vuelta y comenzar a andar, quería que se la tragara la tierra, pero Kid la detuvo, sujetándole con delicadeza el brazo.

—Ah, espera —susurró él tomando su rostro entre sus manos—. ¿Pensaste que estaría molesto contigo por lo de anoche? Acabas de decir que ibas a terminar de ducharte… ¿Saliste corriendo de la ducha o algo así?

—¿Q-Qué? ¡No! B-Bueno, quizá un poco p-pero lo siento… ya me has dicho q-que no debo pensar en esas cosas y, ah, yo… —ella comenzó a tratar de explicarse, pero Kid la interrumpió.

—Olvídalo, cielo, sólo dame un beso de buenos días.

Los labios dulces y gentiles de Kid se presionaron con suavidad celestial sobre los de Chrona antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Para ella el suelo tembló bajo sus pies mientras escuchaba a los ángeles cantar. Amaba esos perfectos labios que tenía él.

—Ahora sí, creo que debes subir antes de que Liz y Patty se despierten, luego se podrán pesadas si te ven así —le sonrió mientras le tocaba la mejilla y reía ante la imagen de la gemelas haciéndoles bromas picantes—, mientras terminaré de hacer el desayuno… espero.

—Sí —y ella también le regaló una de sus especiales sonrisas.

Y entonces, esas ideas y sentimientos de arruinar su relación desaparecían, a veces Chrona sentía que podía arruinar su relación por cualquier nimiedad pero Kid podía demostrarle lo contrario con un dulce beso de buenos días.

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Continuará* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

• **N/A** : Y ahí está, sé que este fic será algo bizarro y estará lleno de ciertas "Irregularidades" pero los 20 capítulos ya están comenzados… así no podía dejarlos abandonados e inconclusos en mi portátil por siempre xD

Creo que podré publicar el próximo capítulo el miércoles que viene, creo /._./

En fin… ¿Comentarios? ¿Fue horrible, más o menos, no está mal, está lindo? ¿Demasiado Ooc? ¿Qué le pasa a Lupita? ¿Le sigo o qué?

Su opinión es importante ;D


	2. Beso En La Frente

• **Summary** : Había un momento del día en que Chrona era atrapada por la inseguridad, el miedo, la timidez o la vergüenza, sentía que simplemente estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero Kid podía demostrarle lo contrario con un dulce beso. Serie de One-Shots del desafío "Besos de tu OTP" *KXC*

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo.

• **Warning** : Posible Ooc.

• **Pairing** : Kid X Chrona. Kirona para los cuates :D

• **To** : Michelle :v :v :v

• **N/A** : ¡Hola! La verdad no esperaba nada de reviews (no hay tantos fans del Kirona como debería xD), pero estoy feliz de haber recibido comentarios, muchas gracias a todos (y también a los que sólo leyeron) :D

No pude contestar los review (por cuestión de tiempo y que sigo sin internet :'c) pero los leí y les agradezco a todas las que se tomaron la molestia de comentar mi fic, en serio gracias. Kagari, AnneFrederick, Rukineko1 y Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho, arigatou /._.)/

¡Sin más, aquí está!

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Tempo Di Baciare* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

 **Beso En La Frente**

 **.**

 **2/20**

* * *

Kid siempre había sido… Kid. Y la simetría regía su definición de lo estético y perfecto. Tenía manías simétricas con sus ataques donde quería morir por ser un cerdo asimétrico, esos ataques típicos donde Liz y Patty siempre intervenían para subirle el ánimo. Pero pese a todos esos problemas y escenitas que armaba, Kid siempre fue alguien muy correcto. Merecedor de respeto y a su vez respetuoso. Era algo loco, bastante raro, pero un buen chico, algo gracioso también, muy fuerte y además un gran compañero. Digno hijo de Shinigami-sama. Eso era lo que sus amigos pensaban de él.

Pero para sorpresa de muchos, Death The Kid había puesto sus ojos en alguien totalmente diferente a él: Chrona, la hija de la bruja Medusa Gorgon. Una chica de cuyo género aún dudaban varios, una persona llena de defectos por aquí y por allá. Una chica insegura, desaliñada y sobre todo asimétrica. Desde su postura, su actitud y su apariencia.

A veces, no era muy seguido pero si llegaba a pasar, Kid se preguntaba la razón por la que ella le había llamado la atención y se había ganado su corazón. Quizá era por su cabello desarreglado y ese flequillo disparejo que él siempre quiso cortar y componer, quizá era el hecho que Chrona había sufrido mucho y él simplemente le tenía infinita compasión o tal vez, sólo tal vez era por esa sonrisa tan pura y maravillosa que tenía cuando era feliz. Esa manera de curvar los labios que le hacía ver tan linda.

También estaba entre las posibilidades que Chrona lo hubiera cautivado por ser tan… ¿Cuál era la palabra? ¿Adorable? Realmente no importaba mucho, sólo sabía que ella le hacía feliz con sólo estar en su vida y eso era suficiente. No había por qué buscar calificativos.

—Oye, Kid, Chrona está adentro, le serví la cena antes de que Ragnarok aparezca y se la quite —cuando Kid entró a su casa la voz de Liz lo sacó de los pensamientos que llenaban su mente.

—De nuevo, jejeje —rio Patty.

—Cierto, Patty, antes que la deje sin cena de nuevo—la mayor de las Thompson le dio la razón a su hermana y luego giró sus ojos a Kid—. Le he preparado pasta, tú sabes que es su favorita. Por favor, asegúrate que se haya comido todo… —recomenzó Liz, a su parecer la pobre Chrona estaba muy delgada.

—Ah, gracias, chicas —el chico siempre se llenaba de un sentimiento de agradecimiento al notar como sus queridas armas era amables con Chrona y se llevaban bien con ella, porque Liz y Patty eran muy importantes para él, eran como sus hermanas y ver a su novia conviviendo con ellas simplemente y de alguna manera le hacía feliz también.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas, Patty y yo iremos a dar una vuelta. ¿Okey?

—Nos vemos al ratito, Kid-kun —se despidió Patty.

—Sí, vayan con cuidado.

Kid dio pasos lentos y firmes, llegó al comedor donde logró visualizar a Chrona sentada degustando el generoso plato que seguramente Liz le había dado, él se quedó en el marco de la puerta, observando a Chrona, miró cada detalle pequeño de ella.

Desde su vestido negro que ahora ya no era tan largo como 3 años atrás, de hecho la prenda se ceñía a su fina figura, resaltando las suaves curvas de su cuerpo, haciéndola ver simplemente femenina. Los pies descalzos que le deban un aire más infantil del que ya tenía. El Shinigami tuvo que alejar los ojos de su cuerpo y concentrarse en su rostro para evitar que su mente se perdieron en pensamientos poco virtuosos, como él los llamaba. El resultado parecía ser el mismo, porque la expresión tan inocente y dulce que su novia tenía era linda que… ¿Desde cuándo lo asimétrico era tan encantador?

Mejor se dedicó a ver el cabello claro y disparejo que Chrona poseía, que era tan suave al tacto. ¡Por Dios! Cada detalle de ella lo enamoraba. Hasta la manera en que comía y se sentaba.

¿Cómo podía minutos atrás preguntarse el por qué la amaba? La respuesta era sencilla, ella era perfecta para él.

Era única.

La chica no había notado su presencia, parecía muy concentrada su plato. La pasta era su platillo favorito, después de todo.

—Buenas noches —susurró Kid para llamar su atención. La chica giró su rostro rápido y hasta pareció dar un pequeño saltito en su lugar.

—Yo… ¡B-Buenas noches! —ella se apresuró a contestar, dejando caer el tenedor—. Liz me dijo que debía cenar temprano, p-p-pero…

El momento era realmente incómodo para ella, Kid la había encontrado comiendo, Chrona sintió como si la hubieron pillado haciendo algo indebido. Para alguien como ella era complicado acostumbrarse a cualquier cosa, siempre le costaba mucho tiempo. Y aunque la casa de Kid también era su casa ahora, ella se sintió como una intrusa en esos momentos.

El joven Death se acercó a ella viéndola con fijeza, tratando de guardar en su mente cada gesto de su amada.

—No hay problema —le dijo Kid mientras se sentaba, recargaba un codo en la mesa y apoyaba la mejilla derecha en su mano, estaba embelesado por Chrona.

—¿Q-Qué sucede? —le preguntó Chrona cuándo lo miró con sus ojos clavados en ella, se sintió avergonzada y se cubrió los labios con una servilleta, limpiando su rostro con rudeza. ¿Qué tal si había salsa de tomate en su cara? ¡Sería demasiado embarazoso!

La risita que Kid dejó escapar sólo provocó que a ella le ardieran más las mejillas. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? No, él no haría eso. ¿Cierto?

—¿L-Lo siento? —susurró ella con la servilleta aun cubriendo sus labios, sin saber que más decir. ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba estar en los peores momentos?

—No, no sucede nada —él se inclinó sobre Chrona, tomándola de los hombros con suavidad, le plantó un sonoro beso en la frente—, sólo que eres muy adorable.

Los ojos azules primero de ensancharon y luego se cerraron con fuerza, mientras agachaba la miraba y evadía el rostro de su novio, quien sólo sonrió más. Chrona murmurando algo sobre no saber lidiar con halagos repentinos, con el rostro rojo y totalmente vulnerable a sus besos. Sí, sin lugar a dudas, perfecta era la palabra que le definía.

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Continuará* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

• **N/A** : Gracias a las personas que llegaron hasta aquí :') ¿Reviewcito n.n ó NO Reviewcito u.u?

Por cierto, creo que olvidé mencionarlo, pero el título del fic es algo así como HORA/TIEMPO DE BESAR :3 en italiano, según traductor Google, claro está xDDD

Grazie mille /._./


	3. Beso Borracho

• **Summary** : Había un momento del día en que Chrona era atrapada por la inseguridad, el miedo, la timidez o la vergüenza, sentía que simplemente estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero Kid podía demostrarle lo contrario con un dulce beso. Serie de One-Shots del desafío "Besos de tu OTP" *KXC*

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo.

• **Warning** : Posible Ooc.

• **Pairing** : Kid X Chrona. Kirona para los cuates xD

• **To** : Michelle :B

• **N/A** : Hola, perdón por tardar D: la universidad es diabólica.

De nuevo no he podido contestar los reviews T.T pero los he leído y los valoro mucho, ¡Gracias a quien se toma su tiempo para leer y comentar también! Gracias Kagari, Rukineko1 y Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho y pierrot2596

En fin, de nuevo gracias por leerte este fic raro ;D

Por cierto, subí otro fic llamado "Asymmetrical Shower" o algo así, que es para todos los que leen este fic, o sea, dedicado a ustedes .w.

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Tempo Di Baciare* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

 **Beso Borracho**

 **.**

 **3/20**

* * *

Kid estaba un poco preocupado, sólo un poco. ¿La razón? Muy sencilla. Liz y Patty habían llevado a Chrona a pasear a por ahí, era una de las primeras salidas donde ni Maka ni Tsubaki asistirían. Eso no tenía nada de malo, empezaba a pasar seguido pero nunca habían llegado tan tarde.

¡Ya eran las 2 de la mañana, por Shinigami-sama! Y ellas no aparecían.

¿Y si les habían pasado algo? Kid sacudió la cabeza, claro que no, ellas eran fuertes y estando juntas era imposible que alguien les pudiera hacer daño, por donde Kid visualizara la idea, era totalmente absurda. Pero aun así el joven se sintió preocupado y decidió ir a buscarlas, estaba seguro que ellas no se molestarían en lo absoluto. Tomó su chaqueta y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

Y justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver como las hermanas Thompson llevaban a Chrona casi a rastras, esta última reía de una manera muy extraña.

—¡Veo estrellitas! —exclamó con emoción Chrona a las pistolas gemelas, arrastrando cada una sus palabras con un curioso siseo—. Yo… todo me da vueltas…

—Shh~ Chrona no queremos que Kid se dé cuenta, con suerte se quedó dormido cont… —pero Liz no terminó de hablar.

—Mira, hermanita, mira, es Kid-kun —alegremente, Patty señaló al Shinigami, quien bajaba a toda prisa los peldaños hasta llegar a estar frente a las 3 chicas—. ¡Hola, Kid-kun!

—¿Bebieron alcohol? —les preguntó él a forma de reproche al ver a su novia en aquel estado.

El joven Death se acercó a sus armas, olían un poco a alcohol pero se miraban perfectamente bien, no como su novia, quien era sostenida principalmente por Liz para que no se cayera.

—Se supone que no debo decírtelo, ¿Verdad, hermanita? —fue la respuesta de Patty—. Pero yo me tomé un daiquirí.

—¿Entonces si bebieron? —interrogó él, entrecerró los ojos mirando a ambas rubias. Liz encogió los hombros, riendo—. ¿Eso quiere decir que llevaron a Chrona a un bar?

—¡C-Claro que no hicimos eso! —Kid no creyó mucho la respuesta dada—. Esto… Kid, verás, cuando te expliqué como paso te vas a reír —intentó aclarar Liz, mientras su hermana menor reía como siempre.

—Quiero escuchar esa explicación entonces…

—Chrona, yo la estaba cuidando, jamás dejaría que le pasara algo… ella estaba bebiendo un piña colada sin alcohol pero de un segundo otro confundió su bebida con la mía… ¡Te juro que sólo le di un pequeño trago! Pero eso fue suficiente para embriagarla —dijo Liz de manera atropellada. Patty sujetó a Chrona llevándola al sillón más cercano con ayuda de su hermana mayor.

—¿Cómo rayos puedo haberse embriagado con sólo sorbo de tu bebida? —gritó Kid mientras las seguía con la mirada, debía reconocer que se encontraba extrañado por el hecho—. ¡Eso no es nada normal! ¿Qué demonios estabas bebiendo, Liz?

—Vamos, Kid, tienes que aceptarlo, Chrona no es precisamente normal —le marcó Liz su punto de vista—, además, yo estaba tomando algo muy común, nunca fue mi intención que esto pasara, sólo quería llevar a tu novia a conocer lugares nuevos… ¡Nosotras no haríamos algo como esto apropósito! —señaló a Chrona.

—Yo… todo me da vueltas, Maka…

—Maka no está aquí, jejeje~

Hubo una pequeña discusión entre la mayor de la Thompson y Kid, pero al final y después de escuchar la versión de los hechos de Liz, el muchacho razonó con claridad, todo había sido un accidente. No había sido la culpa de nadie.

—Cierto… les creo, yo sé que nunca harían algo que perjudicara a Chrona —suspiró Kid—. Lo bueno es que no pasó nada malo y ella ya está aquí, gracias por cuidarla.

—Ni lo menciones que era nuestra responsabilidad —señaló la mayor de las Thompson.

El muchacho volteó al sillón donde Chrona estaba sentada, siendo vigilada por una muy entretenida Patty, quien cuidaba que ella no se derrumbara en el suelo. Entonces la hija de Medusa se puso de pie, tambaleándose.

—Q-Quisie-ra dicha-duch-charme —comunicó Chrona—, p-por faaavor —y entonces de pronto trastabilló y se desplomó al suelo.

La chica amante de las jirafas rio.

—Chrona está en el piso, jejeje.

—¡Patty!

Kid se acercó a ella, para tomar a Chrona de los hombros y ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Kid-kun? ¿P-Por qué hay dos tú? —él la abrazó.

—Lo siento, cariño, debía haberte acompañado para cuidarte ya que Liz y Patty no saben hacerlo…

—¡Oye! Ya te dije que no fue nuestra culpa.

—Fue culpa de Chrona por beber de la copa de mi hermanita.

—Ven, te llevaré a la ducha, ¿Está bien? —le dijo el muchacho ignorando a sus armas.

—S-Sí… —Kid comenzó a caminar, sujetando a Chrona con fuerza, ayudándole con sus pasos firmes, entonces se encontró con los ojos de Liz, que lo miraban con picardía.

—L-Liz, no me veas así —la aludida sólo rio mientras Kid se sonrojaba.

—Qué buen chico eres, Kid, la ayudarás a ducharse…

—¡Kid-kun quiere hacerle cosas sucias a Chrona!

—¡Patty! —recriminó Kid—, n-no es lo que piensan, es más, como esto es por un descuido suyo así que ayúdenla a ducharse ustedes. Además n-no sería correcto que yo…

—Sí, sí, no sería correcto, como quieras —Liz estiró los músculos de la espalda al tiempo que alzaba los brazos—, con lo cansada que estoy pero ni modo. Llévala a la ducha ahora vamos.

.

.

.

—Kid-kun, d-daaaame un beso —Chrona se recargó en él, mientras le respiraba en el cuello, Kid sólo se estremeció.

—No, Chrona, espera, sería mejor qu…—pero entonces Chrona se abrazó más a él, y por un momento la boca de ella rozó levemente el cuello de Kid, él sólo puedo tomarla de los hombros mientras la apartaba con tacto, tenerla tan cerca empezaba a hacer estragos su voluntad. Quería corresponderle pero tocarla en aquel estado sería como aprovecharse de ella y Kid no haría eso jamás.

—Yo t-t-t-t-te amo, Kid-kun…

—Sí, cariño, te amo también pero… j-justo ahora…

—V-Vamos a _hacerlo_.

—¿Eeehh? N-No, no, no —murmuró él, negándose fervientemente mientras intentaba hacer que ella se metiera a la pieza del baño, pero Chrona estaba mucho más ocupada queriendo besarlo y él no quería caer en tentaciones, de un momento a otro fueron a dar al piso—. ¡Liz! ¡Patty! ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

Las chicas entraron a la pieza tan rápido como les fue posible y encontraron la curiosa escena.

—Kid, no te aproveches de Chrona mientras está así, pervertido —fue el turno de Liz de regañarlo.

—Yo no hacía eso… —se defendió desde el frio piso del baño.

—Kid-kun, po-por favor…

—¡Kid-kun quiere hacerle cosas sucias a Chrona!

—Deja de decir eso, Patty —Kid no pudo evitar lloriquear.

Liz negó con la cabeza, mientras se lamentaba.

—Como sea, vamos a duchar a Chrona entonces —dijo levantando a Chrona de encima de Kid, como si fuera una niña—, vamos, Patty.

—Muy bien, hermanita, jejeje —y la menor de las Thompson le hizo caso a su hermana—. Sólo tenemos que cuidar que no se ahogue, ¿No?

—Entonces yo iré… estaré afuera… me llaman si me necesitan, ¿Está bien?

.

.

.

Kid estaba en su habitación tranquilamente, pensado en cómo se encontraría su novia, estaba preocupándose cada segundo más por su bienestar, sabía que el incidente de esa noche no había sido culpa de las Thompson, sólo había sido una pequeña broma del destino, que había traído como consecuencia una Chrona muy _cariñosa._

Entonces Liz abrió la puerta:

—Listo, limpiecita y muy fresca —dijo jalando suavemente a Chrona para que ella entrara en la habitación de Kid, la empujó hasta dejarla frente del joven Shinigami—, ya se cepilló los dientes, hasta le he puesto su pijama, secado su cabello.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? —le dijo Kid, algo confundido.

—Pues está bien, sólo necesitará dormir y una aspirina mañana temprano… así que… ¡Buenas noches! —Liz salió de la habitación con velocidad.

—¡Elizabeth, espera! —pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Kid-kun estás m-molesto —Chrona inició la pregunta mirando a su novio pero un hipido le impidió seguir—… conmigo porque t-t-to-toodo me da vueltas?

Él se acercó a abrazarla mientras reía.

—No, claro que no estoy molesto sólo que…

—Entonc-ces bés-same —la chica se dejó caer en sus brazos.

—Sólo que pasa eso —el muchacho terminó su frase—. ¿Ya te sientes bien? —soltó para así poder evadir a su novia.

—Yo… me s-siento b-bien, pero mi cabeza aun da v-vueltas muy despacio —dijo Chrona llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Será mejor que duermas, estoy seguro que en mañana temprano te sentirás bien… creo —una resaca, la primera de su vida, le esperaba por al día siguiente, pero decirle eso no serviría de mucho—. Ven, vamos a la cama… para que puedas dormir.

Con mucha delicadeza, Kid la guio hasta la cama, donde hizo que se recostara. Él estaba dispuesto a no dormir toda la noche para vigilarla mientras dormía, realmente le preocupaba.

Pero de un segundo a otro, Chrona le rodeó el cuello y se lo llevó con ella, quedando los dos sobre la cama. Él se sorprendió, pero luego reparó en lo suave que ella se sentía bajo su cuerpo. Ellos habían pasado la noche juntos muchas veces antes, por lo que tenerla en aquella posición era muy familiar. Kid miró el rostro de Chrona donde sus cejas que se curvaban en un gesto de verdad excitante.

—Kid-kun…

—Chrona, tienes que d-dormir y yo…

Sus rostros tan cerca. Un aliento sobre el otro. No pudieron evitarlo, se besaron. El beso estaba lleno de pasión y más húmedo de lo normal, por un momento a Kid le recordaron esos primeros besos que se dieron donde ambos eran un poco torpes. El ósculo tenía un estilo nuevo y con un peculiar sabor. Kid movía sus labios contra los de Chrona, quien le correspondía con mucha intensidad, acariciándole la espalda sobre la tela de su camisa y cuando la excitación empezaba a embargar los sentidos de ambos, ella dejó de corresponderle. Él se separó y la examinó.

—¿Chrona?

Y después de ese apasionado beso ella se había quedado profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Continuará* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

• **N/A** : Ummm, creo que este capítulo está más largo de lo normal :o

Espero les haya gustado… ¡Gracias a los que llegaron hasta acá! ¿Comentarios?


	4. Beso Incómodo

• **Summary** : Había un momento del día en que Chrona era atrapada por la inseguridad, el miedo, la timidez o la vergüenza, sentía que simplemente estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero Kid podía demostrarle lo contrario con un dulce beso. Serie de One-Shots del desafío "Besos de tu OTP" *KXC*

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo.

• **Warning** : Posible Ooc.

• **Pairing** : Kid X Chrona. Kirona para los cuates xD

• **To** : Michelle :B

• **N/A** : Hola, gracias a quienes comentan, intento no tardarme demasiado en publicar .w.

Gracias especiales a Kagari, Rukineko1 y Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho y pierrot2596 por sus comentarios y también a las personas que sólo leen :3

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Tempo Di Baciare* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

 **Beso Incómodo**

 **.**

 **4/20**

* * *

Kid amaba a Chrona. Había aprendido de una manera extraña a pasar por alto todos sus defectos y mirar más allá de las apariencias, había aprendido a ver esos detalles que la hacían hermosa y única. Pero había algo que a Kid nunca le gustaría de Chrona, y no, no era su cabello asimétrico, que él no podía criticar eso, era…

—¡Chrona, idiota!

…Ragnarok. Esa irritante creatura que salía de la espalda de su novia tan sólo para molestar y pedir comida, sin contar que era muy bueno para insultar y poner apodos.

Nadie se salvaba de sus insultos o críticas. A Maka le decía desde vaca, pecho pleno, niña sosa, en fin, había una gran variedad para ella quizá porque era la más cercana a Chrona. Soul también tenía uno que otro mote molesto, así como Black*Star, Tsubaki y las hermanas Thompson, sí hasta Ox y Kim llegaban a ser víctimas de sus groserías. Spirit, y Stein también había sido insultados por Ragnarok una que otra vez.

Quizá Marie era la única que no era tan agredida. De alguna forma ella le agradaba a Ragnarok.

En el fondo, el joven Shinigami se imaginaba que Ragnarok sí sentía aprecio por Chrona, tal vez podría decirse que hasta cariño y el hecho de ver que de pronto ella se rodeaba de personas que se preocupaban por ella, la trataban bien y la querían mucho debía ponerlo un poco receloso. Porque sí bien Ragnarok era pesado y latoso, más de una vez había demostrado preocuparse por la seguridad de Chrona, así que Kid se esforzaba en entender su actitud un poco. Era tan sólo como un hermano celoso que siente que le quitan a su hermanita, era casi comprensible. ¡Pero tan insufrible!

—Ragnarok, no tires de mis mejillas, por favor, m-me duele.

—Ya déjala en paz —dijo el muchacho a Ragnarok, intentaba hablarle de la mejor manera posible a ese fastidioso ser, pero a veces le era una tarea demasiado grande.

—Tú cállate, cabeza rayada —le riñó—, que no estoy hablando contigo sino con la imbécil de Chrona.

Kid torció los labios. Molesto, miró a Chrona como pidiendo ayuda para calmar a su inoportuno compañero, ya que aunque él sabía perfectamente cómo ponerlo en su lugar no quería ser violento con algo que… para desgracia de muchos, formaba parte de su novia. Asimismo Chrona sabía calmarlo con un simple grito. Ragnarok decía que Chrona enojada podía ser muy intimidante, pero la chica no solía llamarle la atención o reprenderlo muy seguido, era una _hermana_ muy permisiva que sólo le regañaba cuando realmente estaba molesta y harta o cuando Ragnarok estaba interrumpiendo una conversación con Maka o un lindo momento entre ella y Kid, este tipo de cosas importantes.

En los primeros días de su noviazgo con Kid, Chrona tuvo que soportar las peleas entre él y su _encantador_ amigo. Se había hecho común que Ragnarok golpeara a Kid, le dijera que no era simétrico sabiendo la respuesta que obtendría por parte del Shinigami, lo bueno del caso fue que Kid se acostumbró a sus crueles insultos y ya no le afectaba que Ragnarok le dijera palabras hirientes. Es más, desde un tiempo para adelante tenían pequeños altercados entre los dos. Pero era obvio quien era el más civilizado, educado y lógico de los dos. Sin embargo eso no significaba que Ragnarok no hubiera sacado de sus casillas a Kid más de una vez.

—Sabes, los insultos no son necesarios —le dijo el muchacho, muy calmado, no quería comenzar una discusión. Aunque había una venita palpitando en su frente.

—He dicho que te calles, que no estoy hablando contigo, ¡Maldito pervertido!

—¡No me llames así!

Cuando iba a comenzar una disputa, la voz de Chrona detuvo a su arma.

—¡Basta, Ragnarok! —gritó—. Cálmate de una buena vez —y sin más el mencionado desapareció tras su Meister, no sin antes dejar escapar un par de insultos y unas cuantas maldiciones dirigidas a Kid, quien se limitó a suspirar con alivio.

Había ocasiones en que el Shinigami rogaba que de alguna manera Ragnarok fuera separado de Chrona, así todo mejoraría. No habría nadie que insultara a diestra y siniestra cada que podía, podrían ir al parque o a pasear sin ser interrumpidos. Y sus momentos íntimos siempre serían así, íntimos, porque Kid sabía que Ragnarok podía ser muy inoportuno y hacer cosas tales como aparecer cuando ellos estaban hablando de sus sentimientos de manera profunda y lanzar un comentario sobre lo cursi que eran, podía también arruinarle desayunos, almuerzos y cenas saliendo para devorar toda la comida.

—Se ha ido —celebró Chrona, con una leve sonrisa.

Y justo momentos como ese donde estaban solos en la mansión Gallows, eran los que ni Kid ni Chrona querían ver interrumpidos por nadie. Ya que era tiempo de hacer algo lindo, como ver una película en la sala de estar y sencillamente disfrutar uno de la compañía del otro.

Kid pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica, apegándola a su pecho e ignorando lo que había pasado segundos atrás. Ella también se unió al acto, recostando la cabeza en el hombro de su novio, después de un rato prestando atención a la película, Chrona levantó el rostro, para tímidamente, buscar los labios de Kid.

Se unieron en un beso casto, para luego separarse y sonreír. Sus bocas no estuvieron distanciadas por mucho tiempo, ya que en cuanto recuperaron el aliento volvieron a besarse pero esta vez con más pasión, él la abrazó fuertemente rodeando su diminuta cintura y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Y mientras el filme avanzaba en la pantalla de televisión, ellos se estuvieron besando durante un largo rato, causando que sus rostros enrojecieran y sus respiraciones se agitaran.

—Me gusta besarte, Chrona.

—Y a mí me g-gustan tus besos, Kid-kun… —se animó a decir la chica cuándo el contacto acabó. Y cuando Kid iba a contestar el comentario de su novia…

—¿Gustarte? ¡Ja!—Ragnarok apareció de la nada desde la espalda de su Meister—. ¡Estás tan excitada que me enferma!

Ambos se sonrojaron y se quedaron sin habla durante unos segundos.

Sí, y pensar que ese tipo de besos en situaciones incómodos eran cosa de todos los días, cortesía de Ragnarok, por supuesto.

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Continuará* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

• **N/A** : Gracias por leer ñ_ñ ¿Comentarios?


	5. Beso Enojado

• **Summary** : Había un momento del día en que Chrona era atrapada por la inseguridad, el miedo, la timidez o la vergüenza, sentía que simplemente estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero Kid podía demostrarle lo contrario con un dulce beso. Serie de One-Shots del desafío "Besos de tu OTP" *KXC*

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo.

• **Warning** : Hoy sí que hay OOC D:

• **Pairing** : Kid X Chrona. Kirona para los cuates xD

• **To** : Michelle :B

• **N/A** : Este capítulo está rarito, un poco fuera de personaje (o mucho ._.) pero espero les guste, estoy a final de cuatrimestre y tengo muchas tareas lamento no poder contestar sus reviews, pero si los leo, son mi motivación, muchas gracias a quienes leen y comentan. De verdad :´)

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Tempo Di Baciare* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

 **Beso Enojado**

 **.**

 **5/20**

* * *

Cuando Chrona estaba al lado de Maka siempre era feliz. Todo había sido así desde el principio. Maka siempre había sido la mejor amiga de Chrona, había sido la primera en brindarle un cariño sincero, una sonrisa y un abrazo. La había hecho reír y soñar, conocer las buenas emociones que los amigos te hacen sentir. Para Chrona, Maka era muy importante sin dudas, mucho y cada día lo demostraba de diferente manera. Y lejos de que eso causara molestia en Kid, le alegraba, él siempre le estaría agradecido a la joven Albarn por haber hecho tanto por su novia.

Durante un tiempo, Chrona había dejado su habitación en el Shibusen y había vivido con Maka y Soul, por lo que este último había tenido contacto cercano con ella, cosas como levantarla en las mañanas, almorzar con ella, participar en los momentos donde la hija de Medusa se ponía triste y Maka la consolaba, aprender a conocer sus gustos, ser el primero en darle los buenos días y una que otra vez y por error verla sólo vistiendo una toalla. Pero Kid jamás sintió celos de ello. Él ni siquiera era novio de Chrona cuando eso pasó.

Black*Star era un poco brusco a la hora de jugar. Por lo que mientras jugaban baloncesto a veces caía sobre Chrona, la empuja o rozaba su cuerpo con ella de manera que muchos no considerarían apropiada pero a Kid no le afectaba, todo era parte del juego. Incluso Black*Star había prometido darle una paliza a quien molestara a Chrona, aunque también había sido uno de los primeros en poner en duda el género de Chrona y mencionar cosas como querer verla desnuda para realmente estar seguro de que era una chica, Kid jamás prestó atención a esos hechos ya que consideraba tonto molestarse por los simples pero para nada malintencionados comentarios que el joven ninja podía decir.

Tsubaki le había enseñado a Chrona a cocinar, así que las dos también se habían hecho cercanas de alguna manera. Liz y Patty cuando se aburrían, agarraban a Chrona, para usarla de muñeca, la maquillaban, le probaban todo tipo de ropa e intentaban hacerle diferentes peinados, pero jamás con afán de burlarse de ella, sino todo lo contrario. Todo eso, de igual forma, lejos de hacer sentir incómodo al joven Shinigami lo hacía feliz. Marie había adoptado una especie de papel materno para Chrona. Lo cual a veces le quitaba a Kid momentos al lado de su novia, donde ella iba y visitaba a la rubia maestra, para tomar té o algo por el estilo.

Ragnarok vivía dentro de Chrona, y aunque eso sonara muy extraño, Kid tenía que acostumbrarse a ese hecho. Los demás poco a poco también se iban adaptando a Chrona, y a su vez ella a los demás. Pero pese a la cercanía que Chrona empezaba a desarrollar con todos a su alrededor, Kid nunca había sentía celos, o más bien cuando había considerado necesario sentirlos.

Pero algo había sucedido ese día.

El joven Death miró algo que simplemente le molestó: Ox Ford abrazando a Chrona frente a Deathbucks, incluso le ofrecía flores y la adoraba como a una diosa, o eso pensó Kid, ya que se inclinó varias veces frente a ella.

Lo peor del caso es que Chrona no lucía molesta sino sonrojada. Maka también estaba presente… ¡Y sonreía! Seguro que la Meister de Soul estaba pensando tales cosas tales como "Puede que no tenga mucho cabello pero por lo menos es simétrico, es mejor candidato a novia para Chrona de lo que fue Kid"

No hubo otra manera de sentirse. Kid estaba celoso y enojado.

.

.

.

Ox tenía una importante cita con Kim, la chica de sus sueños. Su punto de reunión era Deathbucks, ese popular café donde Ox había trabajado tiempo atrás, a causa de la misma Kim, por cierto. Cuando el inteligente muchacho llegó al punto de encuentro, estaba algo nervioso, luego recordó que había escuchado una extraña conversación entre las chicas de la academia Shibusen, ellas hablaban sobre que los chicos con lentes lucen mal y no son muy atractivos que digamos. Había sido un comentario algo estereotipado y despectivo pero Ox lo creyó, por un instante.

Con esa cavilación, el chico decidió quitarse los lentes, sin los cuales no miraba bien, y así esperar a su amada Kim. Suspiró. Estaba muy ilusionado, hasta había llevado un gran ramos de flores, rosas rosas.

Paso un rato, alrededor de 15 minutos.

Entonces Ox vio, de manera muy borrosa porque no tenía puestos sus lentes, a alguien de cabello corto y en tono parecido al rosa que se acercaba, seguramente era Kim, otra silueta venía acompañándola, quizá era Jaqueline… ¿Por qué siempre la llevaba a sus citas?

—Mi ángel —dijo Ox, emocionado abrazando a su amada, pero este abrazo se sintió muy extraño.

—No sé lidiar con los abrazos repentinos…

—¿Qué se supone que haces, Ox-kun? —le preguntó Maka, más sorprendida que enojada—. ¿Por qué abrazas a Chrona?

El chico parpadeó varias veces… ¿Chrona? ¿Maka? El joven Ford rebuscó en el bolsillo donde había guardado sus lentes y se los colocó con torpe rapidez. Entonces miró bien a la persona que había abrazado, era Chrona, la hija de Medusa y la actual novia de Death The Kid, se miraba sonrojada e incómoda.

—Lo siento —no miró a Chrona sino a Maka, se rascó la nuca—, por un momento pensé que era Kim.

Ox no le dirigió la palabra a Chrona, pero se inclinó varias veces frente a ella a modo de disculpa, sin dejar de sujetar bien el ramo de flores para Kim.

—Um, no hay problema… —dijo la chica de cabello corto, sobándose el brazo. Maka rio un poco por la confusión de su compañero.

De pronto, Kid apareció, ni siquiera saludó, tan sólo había ido directamente a besar a Chrona no sin antes dirigirle una retadora mirada de profundo aborrecimiento a Ox, que dicho sea de paso no entendió el porqué de esa mirada de odio.

El beso que Kid le plantó a Chrona fue casi brusco, la había tomado de los hombros pero no con tanta delicadeza como siempre, más bien con cierta torpeza. Su boca había sido algo ruda al reclamar tan sorpresivamente los labios de Chrona. Kid había besado con demasiada intensidad la boca cerrada de ella.

Sólo estaba probando que era suya, frente a Ox. Un beso lleno de celos.

—¡Te amo, Chrona!

Kid se separó de Chrona, pero de un segundo la abrazó con fuerza, extrañada por el beso tan poco sutil que había recibido, ese tipo de besos súper apasionados que sólo se daban en privado en sus… ejem… momentos más íntimos. El Shinigami la observó detenidamente. Se miraba sorprendida, extrañada, pero tampoco es como que le diera demasiada importancia, un beso de Kid nunca estaba de más.

—Ah, bueno —se quiso explicar el muchacho al separarse de su novia, de un segundo a otro, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero no supo cómo hacerlo, así que cambió de tema—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Maka entrecerró los ojos mirando a la pareja justo antes de empezar a golpear a Kid con un libro sacado de quien sabe dónde.

—¡Eres un pervertido, Death The Kid!

Y mientras Maka golpeaba a Kid y él pedía disculpas a Chrona, Ox seguía sin saber por qué Kid lo había mirado con tanto odio, al último minuto recayó en que seguro lo había visto abrazando a su novia. Y Chrona, bueno, ella no entendía lo que acaba de pasar.

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Continuará* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

• **N/A** : Hola, lamento haber tardado este vez jejeje ._. bueno, gracias por leer, como dije este capítulo tuvo OOC por parte de Kid, Pero de todos modos, ¿Hay reviews?


	6. Beso De Disculpas

• **Summary** : Había un momento del día en que Chrona era atrapada por la inseguridad, el miedo, la timidez o la vergüenza, sentía que simplemente estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero Kid podía demostrarle lo contrario con un dulce beso. Serie de One-Shots del desafío "Besos de tu OTP" *KXC*

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo.

• **Warning** : Posible Ooc. Y posiblemente esté lleno de errores y dedazos ya que no tuve tiempo de revisar… la uni volvió, sí, entonces ya no me queda muucho de tiempo.

• **Pairing** : Kid X Chrona.

• **To** : Michelle.

• **N/A** : Gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron :D ¡En serio si un día de estos tengo tiempo los responderé un por uno :c! Sólo que ustedes saben que la universidad es malvada.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, espero que no me hayan olvidado T.T/

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Tempo Di Baciare* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

 **Beso De Disculpas**

 **.**

 **6/20**

* * *

Patty había ido a jugar baloncesto con Maka y el resto de los chicos, así que la cena había sido algo aburrida y carente de risas, todo gracias a que la menor de las Thompson no había estado presente, de seguro llegaría tardísimo, ya que probablemente se iría a pasear con Black*Star después del juego.

Liz y Chrona estaban encargándose de lavar la vajilla que, según Kid, debía quedar brillante. El chico no sólo amaba la simetría, la limpieza también le gustaba, era un obsesivo compulsivo después de todo. La rubia suspiró graciosamente al recordar eso y siguió hablando.

—En realidad, era un linda falda pero, sabes —continuaba Liz, mientras fregaba un plato de forma calmada—… el color no era MI COLOR. Una no puede andar paseándose por ahí con color rosa cuando ese color no está de moda, ¿Cierto?

Chrona asintió, al tiempo que recibía el plato que su amiga le pasaba y lo secaba para luego colocarlo en donde estaba el resto de la vajilla limpia. No comprendía del todo bien los contenidos sobre moda, pero Liz sabía hacer de eso un tema de conversación bastante duradero.

Con movimientos casi mecánicos, Liz le pasó el último plato, ya limpio, a su amiga quien se dispuso a cercarlo con la pequeña toallita, justo como a los otros.

—Oh, creo que voy a aburrirte por hablar tanto de ropa —rio Liz por lo bajo, al ver la expresión algo aletargada de Chrona—. Ja, lamento no tener otro tema de conversación, ¿Eh, Chrona? —y recargó las manos en el fregadero.

—¿Eh? No —la aludida negó suavemente con la cabeza tomando el plato, luego miró hacia enfrente con aire soñador, mientras dejaba que las palabras salieron solas—. Liz, a ti te gustan muchas cosas, y quizá sea verdad que hablas mucho de ropa, zapatos, maquillaje y esas cosas con las que no sé lidiar pero también hablas de Patty, de Kid-kun y de todos… de tus amigos, de lo que te gusta comer, de la escuela y de tus canciones favoritas. De tu pasado y lo que quieres para el futuro…

Los ojos azules de Liz se abrieron de par en par al escuchar lo que Chrona decía. La elocuencia no era una cualidad de la hija de Medusa, pero justo en ese momento estaba hablando bastante e incluso su voz se escuchaba distinta: calmada, cálida y muy femenina.

—Me parece que es maravilloso que hables y compartas tus sentimientos de todo lo que te gusta, no, de todo lo que amas —susurró Chrona, más para ella misma que para Liz. Luego se giró para encontrarse con la sorprendida expresión de la rubia—. Yo, sin ustedes; Maka, Kid-kun… sin mis amigos jamás habría… aprendido que el mundo tiene cosas, sentimientos, comida, personas, que te hacen sentir feliz, que aún después de s-sufrir se puede amar, que hay mucha luz en este mundo… ¡Aprendí que le mundo tiene más que oscuridad! —exclamó, al momento que dejaba el plato con brusquedad en la barra.

—Chrona, tú…

—Ah… ¡L-Lo siento! —se disculpó al notar cómo Liz la miraba fijamente.

Con el rostro enrojecido, Chrona regresó su vista los platos y Liz la continuó observando, con una sonrisa ladina. Lo que Chrona no sabía era que la joven Thompson no la miraba con tanta fijeza porque estuviera molesta o fastidiada sino todo lo contrario.

Era obvio, era imposible no notarlo, Chrona había cambiado, ya no era más la patética chica con el cerebro lavado que tenía miedo del mundo, ya no estaba perdida en la oscuridad como ella misma había dicho.

Sin dudas, Chrona era una buena chica, fue el pensamiento que atravesó la mente de Liz. Sacando las reflexiones profundas de su cabeza, la rubia decidió darle una vuelta a la plática y regresar el ambiente ligero a la situación, para no incomodar a su amiga, quien estaba sonrojada aun y había dejado de hablar para solo juguetear con el último plato que debía secar.

—Las cosas que te gustan, ¿Eh? —soltó Liz sonriendo, con algo de malicia y le dio un suave codazo a su amiga—. Eso quiere decir que tus conversaciones se reducirían a Maka, Kid, pasta y escribir poemas corta venas.

—¿Q-Qué? —las mejillas de Chrona adquirieron una tonalidad roja al tiempo que volvía sus grandes ojos azules a Liz—. Bueno, a mí me gusta todo eso… pero yo, en verdad hay mucho más que… yo…

—Sí, estoy jugando, por Dios, mujer —rio de nuevo Liz, socarrona.

—Bueno, yo… en realidad… —comenzó a hablar Chrona.

—Has madurado mucho, Chrona —habló Liz y secándose las manos con otra pequeña toalla, le revolvió el cabello a la nombrada.

—Yo no sé lidiar con… —lo siguiente que la chica de cabello lavanda susurró fue inaudible.

Los ojos de Kid estaban fijos en las dos chicas, Liz y Chrona estaban sumidas en una conversación, que hasta cierto punto había parecido ser trivial y al parecer ni habían notado su presencia.

Él había estado en el umbral hasta ese momento. Y había escuchado aquellas maravillosas palabras que su novia había pronunciado. Había sido más que espléndido escucharla decir frases tan maravillosas. Normalmente, Chrona decía cosas pesimistas, pero en esos momentos lo había dicho era tan alegre, profundo y dulce.

La amaba más ahora, sin dudas.

Sin poder evitarlo, sin poder resistirse a acercarse a Chrona, el Shinigami entró a la habitación con la mirada pérdida en toda ella.

—Ah, Kid, estás aquí —dijo la rubia con una ceja alzada—. ¿Desde cuándo? —pero Kid no lograba escucharla. La mente del chico se había perdido por completo, se había sumergido en Chrona, en su delgado cuerpo y su frágil manera de pensar.

Chrona apenas hizo el amago de girarse para encarar a su novio, este la abrazó por atrás, inclinándose levemente y apoyando la frente contra la curvatura de su cuello.

La chica que presenciaba la tan melosa escena sólo negó con la cabeza. Estaba siendo ignorada de nuevo.

—Okey, ya entendí —Liz rodó los ojos, con una sonrisa en los labios y salió de la habitación no sin antes dirigir una miradita maliciosa a la pareja—. Sólo no ensucien demasiado, ¿Vale?

Kid dejó escapar una risita contra el cuello de su novia, quien sólo se limitó a dejarse abrazar.

—Lo siento —murmuró Kid.

—¿Kid-kun, por qué…?

…

 _Mi sangre es negra._

 _Tengo miedo de todo._

 _¿Sabes dónde se haya el infierno? Se encuentra dentro de mi cabeza._

 _¿Cómo podría entenderlo un Shinigami?_

 _Adiós, Shinigami-kun._

…

Chrona era tan diferente ahora. Con un aura luminosa, llena de alegría. Aunque su sufrimiento y su pasado jamás se podrían borrar totalmente, ahora ella había cambiado y había aprendido a expresarse.

Él la había juzgado como si ella hubiese decidido hacer todo los actos que había cometido en el pasado, pero la única verdad es que Chrona había sido manipulada, utilizada e incluso engañada por aquella terrible mujer que no merecía el título de madre. Y ahora, que la escuchaba hablar sobre todo lo que amaba, sobre la oscuridad y lo agradecida que estaba por la vida, podía ver una faceta más de ella, una donde era hermosa y feliz, pero también madura, centrada y profunda.

 _"Perdón por no poder entenderte la primera vez que nos vimos. Por atacarte, por pensar lo peor de ti, por pensar que eras la más vil amenaza del mundo y que todo estaría mejor si hubieras muerto, por eso y más discúlpame"_

—Simplemente lo siento —murmuró el muchacho.

—Umm, está bien —susurró ella, sin comprender del todo las razones de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha y luego en la izquierda.

Kid la abrazó mientras buscaba sus labios y su mente repetía un montón de veces aquella disculpa que ella se merecía.

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Continuará* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

• **N/A** : ¿No hay Reviews :c?

¡Bueno, como sea, gracias por leerme~! En serio que trataré de publicar pronto el otro capítulo que será *redoble de tambores* "Te he extrañado" Sí, medio raro el beso, pero ya han de tener una idea de que tratará -3-

Nos vemos pronto, espero ._.) ¡Suerte, bye-bye!


	7. Beso De Te He Extrañado

• **Summary** : Había un momento del día en que Chrona era atrapada por la inseguridad, el miedo, la timidez o la vergüenza, sentía que simplemente estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero Kid podía demostrarle lo contrario con un dulce beso. Serie de One-Shots del desafío "Besos de tu OTP" *KXC*

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Ohkubo-sensei.

• **Warning** : Ninguna creo.

• **Pairing** : Kid X Chrona. Kirona para los cuates xD

• **To** : Michelle :B

• **N/A** : Gracias a Rukineko, Alma descompuesta y Yukkiteru, por sus comentarios :3

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Tempo Di Baciare* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

 **Beso De "Te He Extrañado"**

 **.**

 **7/20**

* * *

—Hpm…

Kid no tenía nada que hacer ese día. Había ido a una misión fácil esa mañana, junto a Liz y Patty, no habían tardado ni una hora. Se dio vuelta en la cama, tenía la tarde libre, pero lejos de disfrutar ese hecho, lo sufría. Así que había decidido tomar una siesta, algo muy poco usual en él. Kid se volvió a remover en la cama pero no logró encontrar una posición lo suficientemente cómoda o _simétrica_ como para dormir a gusto. Cambió de lado e incluso le dio la vuelta a la almohada. Pero simplemente sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse y su cuerpo no quería descansar, no lo necesitaba. Con un poco de entumecimiento, el joven Shinigami se puso de pie. No tenía caso estar holgazaneado si no podía concebir el sueño.

Cuando se halló de pie en su pieza, no supo que más hacer, ya había contado y arreglado simétricamente todo lo que era posible en su casa, las cejas de Liz estaban parejas y las jirafas que Patty había dibujado estaban bastante bien, así que no había que corregirlas. Nuevamente se lo repetía, no tenía nada que hacer. Volvió a sentarse en la cama.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? O más bien… ¿Qué solía hacer cuando _ella_ no había llegado a su vida?

—Chrona.

Y Kid no podía evitar recordar a su novia, quien en esos momentos debía de estar en casa de Maka.

La forma en que Chrona hablaba le gustaba a Kid, era un tartamudeo sugestivo que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Sus besos tan tímidos y dulces, su figura era fina y su carácter era encantador y adorable.

Un suspiró se le escapó a Kid. Aún podía acordarse con mucha claridad aquellos días donde Chrona lo llamaba "Shinigami-kun" y jugaba con sus dedos o se frotaba fuertemente el brazo cada vez que él se le acercaba mucho. Podía recordar de igual forma, la primera vez que la besó en los labios y en las mejillas, la primera vez que tuvo la fortuna de… ¡Ejem! La extraña y punto.

¡La extrañaba tanto!

.

.

.

Esa mañana habían ido a una misión divertida pero muy fácil. La mayor de las Thompson pensaba que las aventuras que ella vivía al lado de su hermana menor y Kid eran constantemente interesantes algo bizarras también pero casi siempre le dejaban buenos recuerdos, por lo que, aunque no lo dijera siempre, realmente disfrutaba que ellos tres salieran juntos. Y Kid siempre compartía mucho tiempo con ellas, pero ahora había otra mujer en la vida del joven Shinigami, y de una u otra forma eso era algo a lo que Liz debía adaptarse y por supuesto si era necesario estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar.

Así que mientras Patty terminaba de ducharse, Elizabeth entró a la habitación de Kid, lo encontró sentado en la cama, pensativo y hasta un poco triste, justo como había imaginado.

—¿Vas a cenar, Kid? —le preguntó la muchacha, con un tono parecido al de una madre. Kid como réplica se acostó en la cama.

—No tengo hambre —respondió el muchacho, con sequedad. Liz asintió varias veces, ya se había esperado esa respuesta, conocía a Death The Kid más bien de lo que le gustaría.

—Kid —lo llamó Liz, logrando captar su atención por un instante, sacándolo de sus meditaciones—. Maka es la mejor amiga de Chrona… ¿Lo sabes, eh?

Él alzó una ceja y observó a Liz, se hallaba algo extrañado por el comentario tan obvio.

—L-Lo sé —contestó, se sentó en la cama de nueva cuenta, miró a su arma y amiga—… ¿Por qué me lo dices, Liz?

—Porque pensé que estabas al tanto que habría ratos donde tu noviecita se iría a pasear por ahí con su mejor amiga, ya sabes, sin ti—la muchacha se sentó junto a él y le palmeó la cabeza, como solía hacerlo cuando alguien se sentía triste—, pero eso no significa que tú tengas que quedarte aquí, en tu habitación, como si estuvieras desahuciado, recordando tus momentos con ella.

—Yo no hacía eso —intentó negar el muchacho, pero Liz le dedicó una mirada que lo desarmó, a Elizabeth Thompson no podía mentirle.

—Ah, Kid —murmuró Liz—. ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? —lo había, Kid quería decirle a alguien que extrañaba a Chrona.

Desde siempre, Kid fue un chico comprometido con lo que hacía, que no gustaba de huir de sus responsabilidades, por lo que ni siquiera un maravilloso noviazgo como el que compartía con Chrona era suficiente como para que él dejara de hacer misiones junto a Liz y Patty, pero casi siempre que él estaba ocupado, su novia a su vez también lo estaba, siempre estaban algo así como sincronizados en su agenda y eso era muy bueno, ya que podían cumplir con sus actividades en Shibusen y luego verse en sus ratos libres.

Pero eso no funcionaba si Chrona se iba con Maka cada que podía. Desde esa mañana no había visto a Chrona. ¡Eran casi 12 horas sin verla! ¡Era demasiado! Y sí, la zozobra empezaba a creer en su corazón. Quizá estaba exagerando un poquito, pero realmente desde que Chrona había llegado a vivir a la mansión Gallows, nunca habían pasado tantas horas separados.

—Extraño a Chrona —el joven Shinigami suspiró, con algo de melancolía en la voz—, vas a decir que estoy exagerando… no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Sé que hay momentos en que no estará conmigo pero no puedo evitar sentir esto —se tocó el pecho—. Sé que está con Maka pero…

Liz negó con la cabeza.

—Te entiendo, lo que sucede es que estás enamorado, tonto, pero ella volverá, así que arriba esos ánimos —alentó la muchacha—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. ¿Está bien?

—Sí… está bien…

Liz se enderezó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que saliera de la habitación, Chrona entró, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—B-Buenas noches… —fue lo que dijo Chrona al ver a su amiga y a su novio.

—Te lo dije —susurró Liz, casi con malicia, luego se apresuró a salir, sabiendo que si se quedaba haría mal tercio.

Kid sólo pudo levantarse de la cama y casi correr al encuentro con Chrona, la abrazó y sin dejarla decir una palabra la besó suavemente, en un ósculo de cariño sincero donde le demostraba todo lo que sus labios la habían añorado.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó Kid, algo indagador, acercándose a ella.

—Muy bien, Maka y Tsubaki me están enseñando a cocinar y hoy logré preparar algo que sin quemar la casa… aunque lo a-arruiné las primeras veces —la chica soltó una risita leve—. Pero al tercer intentó salió bien.

—Eso me alegra, cariño —murmuró Kid contra sus cabellos lilas.

—Me la p-pase muy bien, fue muy divertido —comenzó Chorna—. Pero —un leve color rosado se extendió por el rostro de Chrona, coloreándole los pómulos.

—¿…Pero?

—Te extrañé —confesó Chrona, recostó la cabeza contra el pecho de su novio, escondiendo su rostro—. S-Sé que dirás que es una tontería, porque fue poco tiempo p-pero realmente te extrañé.

Los labios de Kid se abrieron ante la sorpresa. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para verla mejor, hasta que sus piernas toparon contra el borde de la cama.

—N-No, no es una tontería, yo también te extrañé mucho —susurró él con ternura.

—¿D-De verdad? —Chrona se sonrojó más. Una parte de ella se alegró al saberse añorada por su novio. El Shinigami la tomó de las manos y la atrajo hacia él, para abrazarla de nuevo.

—Sí, cariño —y Kid volvió a besar a Chrona, pero esta vez con más intensidad, al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda y se dejaba caer en la cama con ella entre sus brazos, porque si los dos se habían extrañado, había mucho tiempo que recuperar.

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Continuará* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

• **N/A** : Suerte a todos y gracias por leer. ¿Reviews?


	8. Beso Seductivo

• **Summary** : Había un momento del día en que Chrona era atrapada por la inseguridad, el miedo, la timidez o la vergüenza, sentía que simplemente estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero Kid podía demostrarle lo contrario con un dulce beso. Serie de One-Shots del desafío "Besos de tu OTP" *KXC*

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo.

• **Warning** : Posible Ooc.

• **Pairing** : Kid X Chrona. Kirona para los cuates xD

• **To** : Michelle :B

• **N/A** : Hola, gracias por su comentarios :3

Hacen muy feliz a esta chica… en serioo~

¡Sin más, a leer!

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Tempo Di Baciare* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

 **Beso Seductivo**

 **.**

 **8/20**

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana.

Chrona salió de la ducha. Sin contar la pequeña pelea con Ragnarok sobre el desayuno de esa mañana, todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan y es que Chrona había hablado con Liz días antes, había sido una charla especial, porque la mayor de las Thompson le había dado algunos consejos de cómo mantener a un hombre enamorado, como lo había llamado ella… ¿Seducción?

Como Chrona no entendía muy bien de lo que Liz hablaba, prefirió pedirle esos consejos por escrito y así consiguió tener en sus manos una popular y conocida revista que hablaba sobre como conquistar a un hombre cada días más.

Bueno, sería una lástima que Chrona no haya entendido bien ningún punto…

La tímida chica primero había dudado un poco sobre el asunto, pero al ver a Liz tan segura de sus palabras terminó por creerle, aunque la había entendido mucho más a Liz que a la mentada revista, pero Chrona no lograba recordar las palabras de su amiga, por lo que la lista de un artículo de la revista fue su mejor opción.

Ese día para su cita con Kid se había puesto un vestido que no era color negro sino azul. Quizá tenía el mismo estilo de todas las prendas que ella usaba pero por lo menos el color había cambiado.

Chrona había leído un artículo donde se aconsejaba que lucir muy femenina y encantadora era primordial en las citas. Además que la ropa que ella eligiera también influiría bastante.

 _#Vístete según la ocasión lo amerite, aunque no lo creas los hombres se fijan mucho en el vestuario de las mujeres._

Pasado un ratito, alguien tocó la puerta, ella abrió tan rápido como pudo, sólo para encontrase con la maravillosa imagen que era Kid por las mañanas.

—B-Buenos días —dijo con timidez, escondiendo la mitad de su cuerpo y rostro tras la puerta.

—Buenos días —le ofreció la mano y ella salió de su escondite, mostrando el inusual color de su vestido.

—Te ves muy bien, cariño —Kid le lanzó un sutil cumplido y le dio un breve beso en los labios. Chrona se sintió feliz de que él le dijera que lucía bien, pero eso no era algo nuevo, él siempre le decía cosas lindas.

La chica se quedó pensado en que quizá Kid no había notado que su vestido era azul y no negro como siempre.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el Shinigami al verla tan pensativa.

—Eh, no, nada.

Sus citas a veces solo consistían en ir a caminar por ahí, hablar durante largos ratos para luego pasar un buen rato con todos sus amigos y en la noche volver a reunirse para _dormir_ juntos, ya fuera en casa de Kid o en la habitación de Chrona.

—¿Te gustaría comer un helado?

—Sí.

—¿Segura? —entonces Chrona recordó otro punto importante que Liz le había hecho leer en la revista.

 _#Una de las cosas que tiene en común los hombres es que les gustan las mujeres seguras de sí mismas._

—¡Yo… estoy segura!

—O-Okey… —Kid se descolocó un momento ante la enérgica respuesta de su novia. Y la cita siguió igual durante un largo rato.

…

—¿Quieres sentarte a descansar aquí?

—¡Estoy segura!

…

—Te ves muy linda, quiero besarte.

—¡Hazlo! ¡Estoy segura!

…

—Ya es un poco tarde… ¿Quieres ir a almorzar algo?

—¡E-Estoy segura!

…

—¿Estás bien, Chrona?

—¡Estoy muy segura!

…

Quizá Chrona no había entendido bien el concepto.

Después de su extraña y muy segura cita, Kid había ido a atender un asunto con su padre. Y como era costumbre, Chrona pasó un rato con Maka, Tsubaki y las hermanas Thompson. Pero la chica no quiso hacer ningún comentario sobre el hecho que estaba siguiendo los consejos de una revista, se sentiría demasiado avergonzada por decirle a Liz que no recordaba lo que le había aconsejado y no sabría lidiar con eso. Además tenía la ligera idea que quizá a Maka le molestaría su comportamiento.

Ya cuando el sol caía en el atardecer. Las Thompson y Chrona se marcharon a la mansión Gallows, las gemelas habían insistido en que ella espera a Kid en su hogar.

 _#A los hombres les encantan las mujeres femeninas y glamurosas._

Al llegar a la mansión, el tercer punto revoloteaba como mariposas salvajes en la cabeza de Chrona. Ya que Kid no había notado su vestido azul o su gran seguridad, quizá el tercer punto sería su salvación, así que tomó el brillo labial que había guardado en su bolsillo esa mañana.

Mientas Liz estaba arreglando sus cejas y Patty dibujaba jirafas, Chrona esperaba y se preparaba en la habitación de Kid, al pasar del tiempo y gracias su fuerte y consolidada relación con su novio, ella ya podía tomarse confianzas como esa, de hecho, ella pronto se iría a vivir ahí, Kid le había pedido que se mudaran juntos, de una forma muy rara, pero lo había hecho, sólo debían preparar algunos detalles más y todo estaría listo.

Ella pensaba que vivir todos los días de su vida con Kid, debía ser precioso.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Chrona se sentó en la cama lo mejor que puedo y entonces Kid apareció desde detrás de la elegante puerta.

—Oh, cariño, te ensuciaste el rostro —dijo el muchacho en cuanto la vio y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo—, ven, te limpiaré —le dijo mientras se acercaba y le limpiaba los labios.

Sí, así de bien se había pintado los labios.

 _#Aunque en la mayoría de los casos no parezca cierto los hombres miran más allá del cuerpo, de las piernas y de un rostro bonito, para ellos esas son cosas que miran para relaciones pasajeras, para enamorarse se fijan en una mujer inteligente._

Entonces el cuarto y último punto era la única oportunidad de Chrona y no es porque ella considerara que su apariencia fuera como la descrita en la revista. La chica cerró sus puños con fuerza, al igual que sus ojos.

—Kid-kun, sabías que el chocolate actúa en mucho de la misma manera que la cocaína en que aumenta la d-dopamina y crea la sensación de euforia. Los niveles de carbohidratos en el chocolate aumentan aminoácidos en el torrente s-sanguíneo, que a su v-vez estimulan la producción de triptófano que convierte a la serotonina.

—¿Chrona… estás enferma? ¿Volviste a beber del vaso de Liz? —le preguntó Kid, ya empezaba a preocuparse por ella. Había estado algo rara todo el día.

—Yo… ¡Estoy tratando de seducirte! —lloriqueó la chica—. Lo que intentado todo el día p-p-pero no te has dado cuenta.

Los ojos de Kid se abrieron sorprendidos… ¿Ella estaba intentado qué?

—¿C-Cómo?

—Que estoy intentado seducirte… leí en un r-r-revista que debía ha-hacer ciertas cosas para mantenerte e-enamorado, se s-supone que al final del día estarías m-más enamorado de mí y yo — la chica gimió—… pero no sé lidiar con esto. Y t-tú no… y yo…

—Dame un beso —pidió él mientras le pasaba un mechón de cabella tras la oreja. Ella sorbió la nariz, mirándole fijamente como sus grandes ojos azules, se encontraba visiblemente asombrada ante la petición.

—¿E-Ehh? —el Shinigami se acercó a ella y acunó su rostro entre sus manos. Robándole un beso tierno mientras Chrona sólo se sorprendía más.

—Para mantenerme enamorado de ti, sólo tienes que hacer eso —le dijo Kid, con mucha sinceridad.

—¿En s-serio?

—Para hacerme feliz, para mostrarme tu amor e incluso para seducirme, como dices tú —los labios de Kid se curvaron en una sonrisa, por todo ese amor que sentía por ella—, sólo tienes que darme un beso, será suficiente.

Y ella solo logró asentir antes de que sus labios fueron reclamados de nuevo.

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Continuará* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

• **N/A** : Well, fue unos de los primeros capítulos que escribí, y la verdad me pareció una cosas loca rara xD pero igual lo publicó… ¿Reviews :3?


	9. Beso De Fin De La Guerra

• **Summary** : Había un momento del día en que Chrona era atrapada por la inseguridad, el miedo, la timidez o la vergüenza, sentía que simplemente estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero Kid podía demostrarle lo contrario con un dulce beso. Serie de One-Shots del desafío "Besos de tu OTP" *KXC*

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo.

• **Warning** : Posible Ooc.

• **Pairing** : Kid X Chrona. Kirona para los cuates xD

• **To** : Michelle :B

• **N/A** : Hola, gracias a las personas que comentaron, que ya saben que me hacen feliz :3

No tengo mucho tiempo así que sin más dejó el cap~ :D

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Tempo Di Baciare* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

 **Beso De Fin De La Guerra**

 **.**

 **9/20**

* * *

Dentro de una cabaña, el crujido de la madera vieja fue escuchado claramente por todos. El equipo sólo conformado sólo por chicos se miró entre sí. El enemigo estaba cerca, podían sentirlo, sus almas se estremecían. Kid que dibujaba en la tierra con una varita, era fijamente observado por Ox, ambos intentando buscar la solución.

Soul nada más se recargaba en la pared estaba preparado para lo que venía, pasado un rato se sentó en el piso lleno de paja de la cabaña, esperando a que sus compañeros terminaran de pensar. Quizá era mejor rendirse, sin Maka como su compañera nada era lo suficientemente _cool_ como para poder deliberar claramente.

Black*Star y Killik sólo se limitaban a mirar la puerta, esperando a que se abriera y comenzará la masacre de nuevo. Ya habían perdido a Hero y a Harvard, no querían que nadie más resultara herido, pero ni siquiera así ponían ponerse de acuerdo.

—¡Sigan a su dios! —había sido el grito que Black*Star había soltado entre medio de un sentimiento de frustración, al tiempo que tomaba la única arma a la que tenía alcance.

Justo antes de que el chico golpeara la puerta, para salir y volver al exterminio que había afuera, alguien lo sujetó del brazo, frenándolo al instante.

—Claro que no te seguiremos, estás loco —le dijo Kid, retándole con la mirada—, vamos a hacer una estrategia perfectamente simétrica y entonces podremos salir de este lugar.

Kid soltó al joven de cabello azul, quien se quedó mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, lucía demasiado pensativo para ser verdad.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Kid-kun —murmuró Ox dirigiéndola una mirada a todos los demás compañeros del grupo—. Necesitamos un plan.

—¡Ya tenemos un plan, vamos a salir y a ganar! —gritó de nueva cuenta el ninja del equipo. Llevaban demasiado tiempo en la cabaña, los desvaríos de Black*Star empezaban a crecer y eso era un problema para todo el equipo.

—Guarda silencio, por Shinigami-sama, Black —le pidió Soul a su amigo—, o acaso quieres que nos encuentren más fácilmente.

—Lo que sucede es que ustedes no confían en su dios, pero yo soy el gran Black*Star y…

—¡Ahí vienen! —avisó Killik con sobresalto en la voz.

Todos los presentes en la cabaña, viraron sus ojos a la puerta, de un segundo a otro, esta fue lanzada y derribada gracias a una potente patada. Los muchachos buscaron tener un arma en la mano, para defenderse pero…

.

.

.

Se podía apreciar la sombra de 3 jovencitas sentadas entre la maleza.

La brisa de la tarde sopló fuertemente. Las copas de los pocos árboles en los alrededores se movieron, en armonía con el aire. Chrona soltó un gemido mientras miraba la mancha color rojo en la pierna de Maka.

—¿Maka, e-estás bien? —le preguntó Chrona a su amiga, con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de preocupación.

—No te preocupes. Esto no es nada, aún puedo seguir — afirmó la joven Albarn, dándole seguridad a Chrona con sus palabras—, por ahora lo importante es saber dónde están los muchachos.

Tsubaki, quien se había quedado callada hasta ese momento habló, con preocupación en su voz pero también angustia.

—Me pregunto si Black*Star estará bien… —cuando Maka iba a responderle, de entre unos arbustos, las hermanas Thompson aparecieron, con grandes sonrisas de satisfacción.

—Hey, ya hemos encontrado al enemigo —dijo la hermana mayor.

—Jejejeje, están vulnerables, ¿Verdad, hermanita? —se burló Patty.

—Sí, Patty, será muy fácil ganarles —aseveró Liz—, vamos ahora, Maka. Eres la líder.

La nombrada asintió con fervor, poniéndose de pie.

—Ya escucharon eso —se giró hacia sus dos amigas—. ¡Chrona, Tsubaki-chan, vamos a hacerlo!

—Um, sí.

—S-Sí.

Liz y Patty sonrieron de nuevo, estaba claro que ellas iban a ganar.

.

.

La rubia Meister miró la cabaña donde los chicos debían estar escondidos, corrió con la seguridad de que sus compañeras iban tras ella y pateó la puerta con mucha fuerza.

—¡Prepárense para perder! —fue lo que exclamó Maka al dispararle a Killik, quien era el más cercano a la puerta, el chico cayó de espaldas, pero aun así la chica de las coletas dejó escarpar uno que otro disparo, ese tipo de arma no era su fuerte pero lo hacía bastante bien.

La guerra estaba a punto de dar a conocer al equipo ganador, la guerra con bolas de pintura, por supuesto.

—¡Me dieron! —dijo Killik con decepción mirando la mancha de pintura color rosa que tenía en el pecho—, vamos, creo que ya no podremos ganar, los esperaré—le dijo a su equipo mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía la paja que habían en el suelo de la cabaña.

Hombres VS Mujeres.

Las chicas iban ganando, pues habían sacado del juego a Hero y a Harvard con mucha facilidad, por ejemplo. Kim y Jaqueline por su parte también debieron de haber acabado con los otros compañeros en la parte contraria del lugar, un local para jugar con balas de pintura que recién habían inaugurado en Death City. Los chicos estaban acabados, todo gracias a que no se podían poner de acuerdo y entre que Black*Star había perdido su pistola de bolas de pintura y le había quitado la suya a Hero, y que Kid no se sentía lo suficientemente simétrico y cómodo con una sola arma la victoria estaba segura para el equipo femenino.

A Maka le había gustado demasiado participar, aparte se habían burlado de ella de manera amistosa pero igual quería demostrarle que podía vencerles con facilidad y estaba más que dispuesta a sacar del juego a sus queridos amigos.

La joven Albarn se paró frente a Soul y le apuntó, con una cara de emoción, detrás de ellas solo se podían ver la cabeza de la demás chicas.

—Gané, Soul —el muchacho de ojos rojos, alzó las manos.

—Me rindo —dijo, mientras besaba a Maka con brevedad.

—¡Muere, Kid-kun, muere! —exclamó Patty disparándole a Kid con emoción, llenando su ropa con color rojo.

—¡Patty, te falto este lado! —se señaló el costado derecho—, así no es simétrico.

—Muy bien, como quieras —dijo Liz disparándole justo donde él quería, ensuciándole más.

Ni Tsubaki ni Chrona habían sido capaces de tirarle una bola de pintura a nadie, así que sin más dejaron caer sus pistolas con balas de pintura al suelo. Ox pensó que esa sería su oportunidad de escapar, pero Kim y Jacqueline aparecieron por la derribada puerta y le dieron un certero tiro.

—¡Le han dado a todos menos a mí, nyahahahaha!

—Mírate bien, Black*Star —le dijo Maka con satisfacción. Soul levantó la comisura de sus labios, divertido.

El ninja se inspeccionó sólo para ver que tenía una enorme mancha amarilla en el pecho.

—¡Noooo~! ¿Cuándo demonios me hiciste eso? ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto al gran Black*Star?

Mientras las recién llegados se unían al regocijo y las risas entre los amigos crecía, Tsubaki trataba de animar a su novio. Kid se acercó a Chrona, iba lleno de pintura roja y sentía bastante asimétrico.

—¿Alguien te han golpeado en el rostro? —le preguntó con preocupación Kid a su novia, al ver que tenía manchas de pintura verde.

—No, es que me he en-ensuciado las manos cuando me dieron en el brazo y luego me t-t-t-toqué el cara —explicó enseñando sus manos llenas de color verdoso—. ¿Estás bien? —Chrona colocó su mano en el costado derecho del cuerpo de Kid, donde la pintura escurría.

—Sólo es pintura… —rio el muchacho.

—Ah, cierto… —murmuró Chrona, y entonces el Shinigami le tomó el rostro con las manos, llenándola las mejillas de pintura roja y le dio un cálido beso, mientras escuchan como Maka y las demás chicas celebraban su victoria, Black*Star pedía una revancha y Tsubaki trataba de calmarle, los demás reían y comentaban que había sido un día divertido. Y con ese beso entre risas, la guerra acabó.

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Continuará* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

• **N/A** : Gracias por leers~ ¿Comentarios?


	10. Beso De Despedida

• **Summary** : Había un momento del día en que Chrona era atrapada por la inseguridad, el miedo, la timidez o la vergüenza, sentía que simplemente estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero Kid podía demostrarle lo contrario con un dulce beso. Serie de One-Shots del desafío "Besos de tu OTP" *KXC*

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen son de Ohkubo-sama.

• **Warning** : Posible Ooc.

• **Pairing** : Kid X Chrona.

• **To** : Michelle :B

• **N/A** :

Lamento no contestar reviews como se debe pero estaba en exámenes, mañana tengo el más difícil, que será el último del parcial… Lamento la tardanza también D: ¡A leer, sin más!

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Tempo Di Baciare* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

 **Beso De Despedida**

 **.**

 **10/20**

* * *

Kid bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, con la esperanza de que cuando bajara Chrona aún se encontrara ahí. Cuando llegó al piso de abajo, Kid pudo visualizarla en el marco de la puerta.

Chrona.

Con el cabello tan asimétrico como todos los días, con un mechón rebelde por aquí y por allá. Con su esbelta figura envuelta en tela negra. Estaba lista para partir. Un extraño e incómodo silencio envolvió el ambiente del lugar, la habitación pareció girar en medio de la nada.

En el umbral de la puerta principal estaba ella, luciendo tan pura y melancólica como siempre, pero la expresión de su rostro reflejaba algo más. Los grandes ojos azules y abrillantados de Chrona observaban la masculina y elegante figura, pero la chica no se atrevía a hablar. Después de todo, las despedidas nunca le habían gustado.

—¿Vas… a marcharte? —el susurró que Kid dejó escapar de sus labios le causó escalofríos Chrona.

La muchacha se frotó el brazo con fuerza como cuando se ponía nerviosa, agachó la cabeza y ladeó el rostro, escapando de la mirada dorada del Shinigami. No podía mirarle directamente a los ojos y decirle que se marchaba. Reunió valor suficiente para hablar.

—Yo… debo irme ahora —y apenas consiguió que su garganta dejara salir su voz, algo rota.

La voz de Chrona fue como un leve murmullo de la noche, Kid sintió claramente como si una parte de su alma se hiciera pedazos, como si su corazón se partiera en pedazos asimétricos dentro de su pecho. Sabía que era necesario dejarla ir, que era una decisión tomada, ya había prometido que la dejaría partir, pero si era así, entonces… ¿Por qué no podía permitirle marchar?

—Me hubiera g-gustado quedarme más tiempo pero creo que eso ya no puede ser —dijo Chrona, hablando de nuevo evadiendo cualquier contacto visual—. Yo en v-v-verdad lo siento.

Sonrió forzadamente, pero Chrona no fue capaz de pedirle un último beso o un abrazo, así que se dio la media vuelta. Pero en cuanto lo hizo interrumpió su andar, contuvo el aliento con sorpresa, todo por sentir como Kid la abrazaba desde atrás, apoyando la frente en la curvatura de su cuello.

Chrona se sentía una persona terrible por hacer que Kid se preocupara con ella, odiaba ser la causante de que los ojos del muchacho perdieran brillo. No quería hacerle más daño a nadie, menos a alguien que amaba tanto.

—Yo también lo siento, pero tengo que comprender que las circunstancias nos apartaban… —el muchacho trató de confortarse con sus propias palabras.

—Kid-kun, t-todo va a estar bien, ¿De acuerdo? —era raro que Chrona fuera quien diera las palabras de aliento, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

El corazón de Chrona es frágil, le habían hecho mucho daño, ella estaba temerosa de perderse de nuevo en la oscuridad. Pero Kid era como una peculiar luz en su camino, por eso le era tan complicado alejarse de él.

—¿Me da un beso de despedida, Chrona?

—Um… —la voz le tembló a Chrona, no puedo articular palabras, así que emitió un sonido de aprobación. Sí él se lo pedía… ¿Cómo podía negarse? No lo merecía pero aun así Kid estaba dispuesto a besarla.

Con el cuerpo trémulo, la chica de cabellos lilas se giró para tenerlo de frente, y aunque los actos románticos no se le daban bien a Chrona acarició la mejilla del joven Shinigami.

Con anterioridad, Chrona cerró los ojos fuertemente y esperó a que Kid juntara sus labios con los de ella, la deliciosa unión los embargó de miles de sentimientos que volaron libres en la sombría atmósfera. No era un beso apasionado y vehemente el que compartían, era más bien un ósculo dulce, una caricia que sólo ellos podían brindarse. Era un beso de despedida.

Se alejaron y se vieron a los ojos, con profundidad. ¿Cómo era posible que dos seres tan diferentes puedan sentir amor uno por el otro? ¿Cómo era posible que tuvieran que separarse aun así?

—¡Por Dios! —gritó Liz, al tiempo que Patty reía a su lado—. ¡Ustedes dos, ya es suficiente!

Kid y Chrona le miraron extrañados, habían sido interrumpidos en un momento muy íntimo.

—Primero te deprimes porque se va a pasar un rato con Maka —Liz se colocó las manos en las caderas, regañando a Kid—, ahora te pones a llorar porque se va de compras con nosotras.

—¡Es que ustedes siempre se tardan mucho! —se defendió Kid, separándose de Chrona para acercarse a Liz y señalarla acusatoriamente—. Siempre pierden el tiempo comprando cosas que ni siquiera necesitan y…

—Pues vamos de compras, es normal comprar cosas —Liz rodó los ojos—. Que Chrona pase tanto tiempo contigo sin duda la ha vuelta tan dramática como tú —puntualizó la muchacha, soltando un sonoro suspiro.

Desde que Chrona se había mudado con ellos, Kid y su novia parecían compartir días en los que estrictamente no podían estar separados. La gran mayoría de tiempo todo marchaba normal, iban a misiones largas, Chrona pasaba tiempo con Maka, Kid pasaba tiempo con Liz y Patty, pero luego y sin previo aviso llegaban esos días, días en los que la joven pareja no podía separarse ni para comer porque hacían un drama. Y aunque Liz sabía que eso era señal que se amaban con locura… quizá era demasiada locura.

—Lo s-siento, Liz —se disculpó Chrona, sonrojada. Sabía que la mayor de las Thompson tenía razón.

Patty rio.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotras, Kid-kun? —ofreció la risueña rubia a su amigo—. Aunque serás un chico entre niñas, jejeje.

—Cierto, si tanto te molesta que nos llevemos a Chrona puedes venir con nosotras —repitió la oferta la hermana mayor—. Pero sin hacer escenitas, ¿Entiendes?

—¿De verdad puedo ir? —le tomó una mano a cada una de sus armas, mirándolas con devoción y agradecimiento.

—Sí, sí, ya nos escuchaste pero iremos a Death Pretty Bra, estás advertido.

—No importa —dijo Kid y luego se giró a Chrona también la tomó de las manos—. También iré, Chrona, así que espérenme, sólo subiré por mi chaqueta.

—Kid-kun actúa como una chica —se regocijó Patty.

Kid le dio otra besó más a Chrona antes subir por su chaqueta. Liz rodó los ojos por enésima vez ese día y sonrió de soslayo, ese par no tenía remedio.

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Continuará* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

• **N/A** : ¡Gracias por leer! Ya vamos a la mitad de este fic, bueno, ya saben, si quieren conti pronto sólo tiene que darme un corto y lindo review *0*


	11. Beso De Cabeza

• **Summary** : Había un momento del día en que Chrona era atrapada por la inseguridad, el miedo, la timidez o la vergüenza, sentía que simplemente estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero Kid podía demostrarle lo contrario con un dulce beso. Serie de One-Shots del desafío "Besos de tu OTP" *KXC*

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo.

• **Warning** : Posible Ooc.

• **Pairing** : Kid X Chrona. Kirona para los cuates xD

• **To** : Michelle :B (Aunque no lee el fic TuT)

• **N/A** : ¡Hola, yo de nuevo!

Ahora ando haciendo un exposición que tengo el martes T_T

Pero doy las gracias a: KironaForever y Yukkiteru (En especial a Yukkiteru que se mantiene muy fiel :3)

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Tempo Di Baciare* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

 **Beso De Cabeza**

 **.**

 **11/20**

* * *

La cuidad parecía estar abandonada, pero a la vez se podía notar el misticismo de las brujas que se resguardaban ahí. La tecnología avanzada contrastaba con el aspecto viejo y polvoriento.

El sonido de las alarmas era escandaloso y le causaba un gran dolor de cabeza a Kid, pero eso no le impidió que siguiera corriendo, sin soltar la mano de Chrona, por supuesto. Las voces femeninas se escuchaban tras ellos y cada vez estaban más cerca. Las brujas son, sin duda alguna, personas que nunca debes hacer enojar.

—¡Shinigami-kun ellas vi-vienen tras d-de mí! —balbuceó la chica mientras Kid la arrastraba por las calles sucias de aquella cuidad en ruinas—. Quizá… quizá si tú te vas solo… yo… serviría de distracción… y…

—¡Ni de broma, no pienso dejarte! —exclamó el muchacho, con fuerza en la voz, olvidando por un instante que no debía gritar.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, primero como pequeñas y molestas gotas, para luego pasar a ser gruesos chorros de agua que hacían avanzar entre los callejones una labor más titánica. Un callejón oscuro y lleno de contenedores de basura de todos los tamaños fue el refugio de ambos técnicos, se acomodaron en medio de un gran contenedor de basura color azul y un montón de bolsas negras de plástico que manaban un olor putrefacto, era repugnante pero era un buen sitio para ocultarse de las brujas tras ellos. Kid se mordió el labio inferior, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no colapsar por la falta de simetría, higiene y orden del lugar.

Lo noche era helada, el frío calaba el ambiente.

Kid, como Shinigami, tenía una piel que no se quemaba por el sol, así también el frío no le afectaba tanto, pero la chica a su lado era otra historia, ella sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a helarse, sus dientes empezaban a castañear. La noche se tornaba aún más fría por la lluvia y la fuerte brisa sólo ayuda a que el temblor del cuerpo de Chrona fuera más notorio.

—Shh, sé que tienes frío pero el más mínimo ruido puede hacer que nos descubran —dijo Kid al escuchar como la chica tiritaba.

—Lo sie… —pero antes que Chrona pudiera terminar de disculparse, Kid la abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que ella se hundiera en su pecho cálido.

Las voces de las brujas se escucharon lo suficientemente cerca como para que los jóvenes que se escondían contuvieran el aliento.

—No es mi intención matar a esa mocosa mitad bruja —murmuró una voz suave, al tiempo que los pasos se alejaban—. No me interesa en lo más mínimo. Sólo quiero…

—Sí, sí, sólo quieres lo que todas queremos… que nos diga donde se esconden las malditas Gorgon —dijo una bruja profundamente molesta, yendo hacia la misma dirección que la otra voz.

A mitad de la tercera guerra santa las cosas no podían estar peor, entre las batallas, enfermedades, epidemias, bajas en todos los bandos, locura y venganza nadie estaba a salvo.

Justo en esos momentos el personal de Shibusen había sido afectado por una extraña enfermedad. Shinigami-sama mandó traer la cura desde Oceanía, pero en el camino el valioso encargo había sido robado por mercenarios, había sido misión de Kid y Chrona recuperar el medicamento, parecía un trabajo fácil considerando que los ladrones eran simples humanos sin ninguna habilidad, pero claro no todo podía ser tan sencillo, de regreso hacia el Shibusen, el joven Shinigami y la chica mitad bruja se habían tenido que cruzar con un par de brujas en busca de Medusa, Arachne y Shaula. Chrona había explicado que no tenía información de su madre y sus tías, pero las brujas no le creyeron. Entonces los dos técnicos tuvieron dos opciones, enfrentar a las brujas, perder tiempo y energía, incluso arriesgarse a perder o sencillamente correr hasta Death City para salvar a sus queridos compañeros. Era bastante obvio lo que harían.

Los susurros de las brujas dejaron de escucharse. Sus almas caminaban lejos.

—Maldición, no tenemos tiempo para esto —murmuró un frustrado Kid alejándose de la chica, mirando la bolsa color café que Chrona llevaba colgada en el hombro, la medicina para los chicos tenía que llegar pronto. Él había visto lo que la espantosa enfermedad hacía con los cuerpos infectados y era simplemente… no había palabras para describirlo.

—¿Shinigami-kun?

Esa voz tímida lo sacó de sus pensamientos negativos.

—Esperaremos 8 minutos más, tan sólo para asegurarnos que se habían ido —dijo el muchacho—, después correremos sin parar hasta llegar a Shibusen.

Ella asintió.

Sonidos indescifrables de la noche fueron la única compañía de Kid y Chrona durante ese pequeño rato, cuando sintieron que era el momento adecuado comenzaron la carrera de nuevo, pasando por entre las calles hasta llegar a adentrarse en un camino lleno de tuberías oxidadas que parecía ser un buen atajo para llegar a las afueras de la cuidad, además de un refugio. Esta vez el corazón de los dos latía con más fuerza. No tanto por miedo, no tanto por el frio, era la vida de sus amigos en peligro lo que hacía que quisiera llegar a su destino.

Pero entonces cuando creían que todo estaba empezando a resolverse, Chrona cayó en una trampa. Era como un indefenso animalito atrapado por la mano del hombre. El pie derecho de la chica se alzó en el aire gracias a un arnés y una cuerda sujetados a un grueso tubo gris que se encontraba en lo alto de la estructura, dejándola colgada, su vestido se enrolló hacia abajo y ella colocó las manos para evitar así mostrar más de lo debido.

—Aaah —la bolsa con la medicina cayó. Kid se giró a verla, tomó la bolsa y se aproximó a la chica.

—Espera te sacaré de ahí… —murmuró el joven Dios de muerte. Se acercó más pero en ese momento voces conocidas y algo macabras se escucharon como un murmullo, las brujas de nuevo, pero esta vez era más voces. Más almas de brujas que se avecinaban.

—Shinigami-kun, corre, yo sabré lidiar con esto —murmuró la espadachín, sin moverse. Era obvio que no podía liberarse tan fácil como ella decía.

—Ya te dije que no te dejare.

Hizo el amago de acercase a ella para intentar liberarla.

—¡Pero l-las brujas…!

El muchacho la ignoró.

—No le temo a las brujas.

—No pierdas el t-tiempo conmigo… vamos, v-vete…

—He dicho que no me iré, Chrona.

—Sí no llegas p-pronto… Liz, Black*Star y… Maka… si no llegas pronto con la medicina para ellos, pueden m-m-morir, así que por favor, Shinigami-kun… ¡Vete!

Las brujas.

Sus amigos.

La enfermedad.

La muerte.

Kid no se movió de su lugar. ¿No había tiempo acaso? ¿Tendría que dejarla? Él dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y la vio. Colgaba el tobillo, sujetando su vestido con pudor, indefensa sin su arma, bajo la lluvia, tan delgada, frágil y con frío. ¿Irse sin ella? No había manera de hacer eso.

—Escucha, Chrona —el joven Shinigami se inclinó un poco y tomó el rostro de la joven mitad bruja entre sus manos, aún en la posición en la que se encontraba—. No te dejare… te quiero demasiado para dejarte… ¿Entiendes?

Sin más, Kid le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios a la chica de cabellos lavanda. El contacto fue cálido y húmedo. Ella se quedó en shock, no podía reaccionar. Sus brazos casi caían laxos, dejando de sostener su vestido contra la gravedad, por suerte sus manos se aferraron a la tela negra.

Los pasos y las voces se aproximaban. Seguro los habían escuchado hablar.

Kid se estiró, llevando las manos en dirección al tobillo de la chica y entonces una especie de rayo de energía salió de la mano de él. Chrona sintió un momentáneo pero fuerte dolor en su tobillo. Ella sintió que caía, cerró los ojos, no supo más. Tan sólo de pronto se vio apoyada en el suelo, con los brazos de Kid alrededor de su cuerpo.

—No fue tan complicado, ¿Cierto? —él sujetó con mucha fuerza la mano de la chica y le dio un beso corto en los labios, pero no era el momento de hacer ese tipo de cosas, quizá después se podrían aclarar sus sentimientos. Empezaron a correr bajo la lluvia un poco menos intensa.

Mientras seguían corriendo, Chrona no puedo hacer otra que no fuera tocar sus labios, dirigirle una mirada hacia enfrente al joven pelinegro que tomaba su mano y la ayudaba a avanzar… ella también lo quería. Y justo cuando se iba a animar a comunicar o más bien confesar sus sentimientos, la chica escuchó un sonido estrepitoso, sintió como su cuerpo se hundía en medio de la oscuridad y no vio a Kid más, sólo escuchó su voz a lo lejos.

—¡Chronaa!

…

…

…

—Chrona, despierta —susurró el muchacho—. Chrona —volvió a llamarla y la movió un poco, la chica se desperezó en el sillón de la sala.

—¿Eh? —murmuró la chica.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Tenías un mal sueño?—ella sólo negó con la cabeza, confusa.

Él sonrió al verla adormilada aún. Era de noche y ella había tenido una misión con Maka esa mañana, era normal que quisiera dormir.

—Te-Tengo sueño…

—Si estás muy cansada sube a nuestra habitación y enseguida te llevaré un vaso de leche o algo ligero para que cenes, ¿Está bien? —a Kid no le gustaba que ella se malpasara a la hora comer.

Con algo de letargo, ella asintió mientras se frotaba un ojo cerrado con el dorso de la mano, Kid le dio un beso en la sien y se salió de la sala, rumbo a la cocina. Chrona sólo miró lo que había entres sus manos. De nuevo se había quedado dormida leyendo un libro y sus sueños habían sufrido las consecuencias.

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Continuará* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

• **N/A** : Oh, esta vez no he tardado tanto, ¿Eh? Ya saben, si quieren otro cap rápido, sólo tiene que dejarme un review, que un simple "Me gusta" motiva a escribir :3

¡Suerte y nos vemos pronto~!


	12. Beso En La Nariz

• **Summary** : Había un momento del día en que Chrona era atrapada por la inseguridad, el miedo, la timidez o la vergüenza, sentía que simplemente estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero Kid podía demostrarle lo contrario con un dulce beso. Serie de One-Shots del desafío "Besos de tu OTP" *KXC*

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo.

• **Warning** : Posible Ooc.

• **Pairing** : Kid X Chrona. Kirona para los cuates xD

• **To** : Michelle :B (Que ni lo lee uwu)

• **N/A** : Hola, quiero pedir una disculpa a Pierrot2596 y a Guest, es que pues… Yukkiteru siempre deja review, así es como me entero que lo leyeron, en serio, lamente haber sido mala, como compensación traigo ya el cap 12 para ustedes ;)

Ah, y Rukineko, gracias por comentar tú también. Y claro a mi fiel Yukkiteru también, espero les guste este capítulo también. ¡Les deseo suerte! ¡Ya saben que yo escribo para ustedes! Y además, el fic tendrá 20 capítulos, este es el 12 y ya falta poco para el final, espero darme prisaaa.

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Tempo Di Baciare* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

 **Beso En La Nariz**

 **.**

 **12/20**

* * *

—Yo no sé lidiar con ir de compras…

Chrona movió la boca, haciendo que su labio inferior se arremolinara contra el superior. El olor a fresas llegó a su nariz y una sensación extraña le invadió el rostro.

—Ya, Chrona, sólo es brillo labial —Liz se paró frente a la muchacha, para luego palmearle la cabeza como a una niña pequeña—, nada malo le pasa a tu boca —le dijo, al verla tan incómoda haciendo muecas extrañas.

—P-Pero…

La rubia le mostró el lápiz para labios de nuevo.

—¡Sólo brillo labial! —volvió a decir Liz—, da un poco de color a tus labios y huele a fresas —acercó el labial para que Chrona lo miraba de cerca.

—Sí, pero yo jamás había u-usado algo como eso —fue la respuesta de la chica.

La mayor de las Thompson sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, Chrona no tenía remedio. Entonces Patty salió del probador, llevaba puesta una blusa verde con rayas blancas.

—Me llevaré esta, hermanita —anunció Patty y su hermana mayor asintió—, ¿Qué has comprado tú, Chrona?

—Nada, yo he elegido este labial para ella pero —Liz respondió por Chrona y luego suspiró—, aún no logro hacer que escoja nada de ropa, ni siquiera un vestido para fiesta de hoy —se lamentó.

—¡Este es muy bonito! —le señaló Patty un vestido color rosa muy corto.

Chrona negó con la cabeza, fervientemente, tomando el brazo de Liz. ¿Cómo había terminado metida en una tienda donde todo, tanto ropa, como maquillaje y zapatos eran tan atrevidos y diferentes a su estilo? Sí, ella quería lucir bien esa noche y por eso había decidido acompañar a las Thompson cuando ellas anunciaron que irían de compras, pero usar vestidos que más bien parecen blusas largas era un paso demasiado grande para darlo en una sola tarde. Casi prefería aquellos tiempos donde las gemelas le llevaban a elegir ropa de hombre, personado que ella era un chico.

—¿Y qué tal ese? —Patty volvió a señalar otra prenda, esta vez era un traje de baño muy revelador.

El color rojo se esparció por toda la cara de Chrona.

—N-No… no podría usar eso en una fiesta —atinó a decir la avergonzada muchacha, frotándose el brazo.

—En realidad estoy de acuerdo con Chrona, Patty, no puede llevar un bikini a una fiesta —como respuesta la menor de las Thompson rio, divertida—. Entonces, ¿Qué te parece esto? —le sonrió Liz a Chrona.

—N-No…

—¿Y esta blusa?

—Yo… creo que no.

—¿Qué tal ese vestido rojo?

—… ¿No?

—¿No?

—No es-estoy muy segura.

—¿Y esa blusa con una flor en medio?

—E-Es linda pero…

—Ah, ya me cansé, tú necesitas algo sin mangas, de eso estoy segura—comentó Liz a Chrona, con un poquito de malicia en la voz—, quizá un vestido largo pero con mucho estilo, no quiero ofenderte pero esos vestidos que usas pasaron de moda hace como un siglo —Liz le dio la vuelta a Chrona, la sujetó de los hombros y empezó a empujarla.

—Deja que mi hermanita se encargue de su buscarte ropa linda, Chrona —aconsejó Patty—, ella sabe mucha de eso, jejeje.

.

.

.

Después de un largo y torturante día de compras, Chrona por fin estaba en la mansión Gallows, su hogar. Pero eso no significaba que ya podía estar tranquila.

—Yo… no me siento cómoda usando esto —Chrona se encogió en su lugar, el vestido de tirantes color rojo que Liz le había comprado definitivamente no era su estilo y los zapatos de tacón alto que las gemelas le habían obligado a ponerse era simplemente de otro mundo para ella.

—Um, luces bien pero —dijo Liz poniendo las manos en sus caderas—, creo que falta algo… quizá ese color no sea el más indicado, pruébate este —le alcanzó un vestido color verde—. He traído como 10 vestidos diferentes a ver cuál te queda mejor.

—¿Q-Qué? —Chrona se sorprendió.

—Compré muchos vestidos diferentes de tu talla, para ver cuál te queda mejor, así de fácil —Liz tomó a Chrona del brazo en un gesto fraterno—. Maka siempre se encarga de ayudarte a elegir vestidos y arreglarte para las fiestas, así que ahora que vives aquí es nuestro turno, ¿Okey?

—Pero… ¿C-Cuanto has gastado en mí? —preguntó Chrona, preocupada por esos 10 vestidos que la muchacha comentaba.

—El dinero no es problema —Liz hizo ademanes para restarle importancia—, Kid lo paga todo. Patty, anda, trae la caja del maquillaje.

—¡A la orden, hermanita!

La respuesta lejos de tranquilizar a Chrona, la preocupó más. Todos esos lindos vestidos que Liz había elegido se miraban caros… ¿Y eran para ella? ¿No sería demasiado dinero?

Durante todo la tarde, las Thompson, en especial Elizabeth, se la pasaron eligiendo la ropa indicada para la novia de su Meister, a final de cuentas Chrona terminó usando un vestido rosado con zapatos bajos pero muy femeninos, llevaba también dos broches en forma de flor. Y aparte Liz le había aplicado un discreto maquillaje. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que se había vestido así.

—No volveré a dejar que lleves pantalones a una fiesta —dictaminó Liz, quien lucía un vestido color azul cielo con tacones y el cabello elegantemente recogido. Patty por su lado había elegido un vestido rosa con un cinturón blanco.

—Yo… ¿Me veo bien? —preguntó Chrona, con inseguridad.

—Has quedado muy bien —murmuró Elizabeth—, ven a mirarte al espejo —Chrona acató, se acercó al tocador donde el espejo estaba y se observó detenidamente. No estaba tan mal… se hallaba avergonzada pero estaba bien.

—A Kid-kun le gustará, jejejeje —rio Patty y se carcajeó más al ver a Chrona sonrojarse.

Liz salió de la habitación, desde adentro de la pieza se escuchó como le gritaba a Kid, llamándolo y como éste le contestaba que iría en un momento. Liz volvió a entrar, con una gran sonrisa.

—Kid tiene que venir justo ahora, para ver lo bien que te ves —aclaró la rubia. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Kid entrara a la habitación.

Chrona miró a su novia, vestido más elegante de lo normal. Ella quiso decirle que él se miraba muy bien, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

—Mírala, Kid-kun —celebró Patty, aplaudiendo—. Yo elegí sus zapatos.

—Mira, Kid —Liz jaló a Chrona hasta ponerla frente al muchacho—. Luce linda, ¿No? Hemos tardado horas, pero ha valida la pena. Sólo faltan los últimos detalles y estará lista.

Las gemelas volvieron su atención hacia el espejo, para afinar los últimos detalles en ellas. Kid se aproximó hacia Chrona.

—Estás preciosa, Chrona —el Shinigami se acercó a su novia, con claras intenciones de darle un casto beso en los labios.

—Tsk, no la beses, Kid —Liz apareció de pronto, puso su mano en la boca de Kid, impidiendo así que él pudiera besar a Chrona—, que recién le he puesto brilla labial y lo arruinarás —rio, algo divertida.

Kid miró a Liz algo molesto e hizo el amago de besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez en las mejillas, pero Liz volvió a frenarlo, apartando a Chrona de él.

—No, las mejillas tampoco, que ese rubor no es natural.

—Ah —por un momento el muchacho se sintió avergonzado y carraspeó—. Bueno, entonces… cuando están lista nos iremos, eh, las espero abajo —murmuró Kid, acercándose a Chrona para besarle tiernamente la punta de la nariz.

Antes de que el Shinigami saliera, Chrona lo sujetó de su blanca camisa, él se giró a verla.

—¿D-De verdad, m-me veo bien, Kid-kun? —se animó a preguntar la chica.

—Por supuesto, te ves simplemente perfecta —respondió Kid antes de salir de la habitación de Liz.

Chrona se sonrojo dedicando una mirada de agradecimiento a Liz y Patty, ambas sonrieron, satisfechas de su trabajo.

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Continuará* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

• **N/A** : Ya saben, si quieren que la conti esté pronto sólo deben de regalarme un lindo review, eso es lo que me alimenta :3 ¡Les deseo suerte, bellas criaturitas!


	13. Beso En La Oreja

• **Summary** : Había un momento del día en que Chrona era atrapada por la inseguridad, el miedo, la timidez o la vergüenza, sentía que simplemente estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero Kid podía demostrarle lo contrario con un dulce beso. Serie de One-Shots del desafío "Besos de tu OTP" *KXC*

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo.

• **Warning** : Posible Ooc.

• **Pairing** : Kid X Chrona. Kirona para los cuates xD

• **To** : Michelle :B (que SÍ lo lee xDDDD)

• **N/A** : Este cap no tiene sentido, juega con el cuerpo humano y es raro. Pero es que he estado bastante enferma (maldigo a las enfermedades crónicas :c) y no he ido a la escuela, entonces tengo que ponerme al corriente y eso me deja con menos tiempo de lo normal. Además mañana tengo examen y bla bla. Disculpen que no conteste reviews por ahora… (los cuales si leí y me hicieron feliz T_T gracias)

Por cierto, he subido un fic de Ed, Edd y Eddy… ¿Se acuerdan de esa cosa o son muy jóvenes :B?

PD: Yo he intentado leer como se dice en este fic y es muy incómodo D:

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Tempo Di Baciare* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

 **Beso En La Oreja**

 **.**

 **13/20**

* * *

Chrona estaba sentada en el sofá más grande que había en la sala, se había hecho un ovillo y se había cubierto las piernas con una manta.

Días antes Maka le había prestado una gran cantidad de libros, muchos hablaban sobre almas y era necesario leerlos porque era información para los exámenes y tareas de Shibusen, muchos más libros eran sobre temas complicados y Chrona no supo lidiar con ellos aunque terminó leyéndolos, pero sin duda alguna los libros favoritos de la chica fueron los que contaban interesante historias. No era como si Chrona se hubiera hecho una adicta a los libros, pero ahora le gustaban mucho más. Había comenzado leyendo historias de amor rosa, que sin bien no las entendía del todo, que eran temas complicados, vamos, las disfrutaba mucho.

En esos mismos momentos, la muchacha de cabellos lavanda estaba terminado de leer un libro que realmente la había atrapado con su trama, pero al final de dicho libro, los protagonistas enamorados se vieron separados por las circunstancias y obligados a hacer vidas solitarias, a jamás volverse a encontrar. Era el primer libro con final triste que Chrona leía. Y no le había gustado nada. Unas traicioneras lágrimas se le escaparon a la muchacha.

No sabía lidiar con los finales tristes, ahora era consciente de ello. Y todo era porque hacían pensar en las posibilidades negativas.

Con parsimonia, Chrona sacudió la cabeza y subió a su habitación. Ahora tenía mucho que leer, Maka le había prestado muchos libros así que la chica no podría sentirse cómoda hasta haber leído todos y cada uno de ellos, es decir si Maka se los había prestado con tanta confianza y entusiasmo lo que menos que ella podía hacer era leerlos. Los próximos días serían de lectura intensa, entonces.

Y así comenzó todo. Las mañanas para Chrona eran para leer, al igual que las tardes y las noches. Por Maka, porque quería saber más, porque se divertía, por esas lindas historias.

Por otro lado, Kid llevaba días, sólo seis días pero para él eran una eternidad, notando que Chrona había agregado leer libros a unos de sus pasatiempos. La chica estaba feliz. Y leía de manera lenta y pausada, como para asegurarse de entender todos los detalles descritos. Pero Kid empezó a sentirse… descuidado.

Chrona se estaba concentrando demasiado en los libros. Seguramente sin darse cuenta, porque ella no haría nada malo con intención y saña, pero los besos y arrumacos diarios comenzaron a disminuir notablemente. ¿Por qué? Porque Chrona estaba muy ocupada leyendo.

Él la invitaba a algún lugar, ella levantaba su rostro del libro, le miraba dubitativa y aceptaba la invitación pero Kid le decía que mejor se quedara leyendo, él quería hacerla feliz y alejarla de su nuevo pasatiempo lo haría sentir como un ser horrible por no poder ser feliz y alegrarse de ver a Chrona tan interesada en nuevos temas, descubriendo nuevos mundos.

Pero… ella leía todo el día ahora… ¡Por el amor de Dios! Tanto que en la noche estaba cansada y caía rendida dejando a Kid totalmente abandonado, aunque hablaban un poco antes de dormir para Kid no era suficiente. Y no es que él fuera un pervertido que no pudiera vivir sin sexo pero si necesitaba besar a su chica, pasar momentos especiales, porque él pensaba que todo lo que no ocurría durante el día podía fácilmente ser compensado en la noche, pero esa idea no servía si ella sólo se la pasaba leyendo hasta casi morir.

Maka no era tan buena influencia después de todo. Y él que siempre pensó que Soul exageraba cuando decía que la joven Albarn se metía en su mundo de ratón de biblioteca y olvidaba todo lo demás por días. En especial si se acercaba un examen.

Kid entrecerró los ojos. Su obsesión o más bien amor y respeto por la simetría era algo normal, pero… ¿Obsesión por los libros? ¡Que eso si era enfermizamente raro!

—¿Puedo leer contigo? —se había atrevido a preguntar Kid. Sin más que hacer en medio de su casi desesperación por tener más contacto con ella.

Si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él. Únete a los libros y a la lectura.

—C-Claro… ¿Te gusta este libro, Kid-kun? —ella, quien estaba recostada en la cama, habló con su tímida voz, mostrando la portada del libro.

—Sí, c-claro —el joven Shinigami había intentado leer ese libro, justo después de que Liz terminara de leerlo y se lo recomendara, pero las historias de amor no eran precisamente el tema favorito del muchacho. Sin embargo, Kid dio una respuesta afirmativa, tenía que hacerlo.

Ya era el séptimo día, un horrible día. Y él ya no podía más, tenía que estar cerca, fuera como fuera. No podría sobrevivir con simples besos de buenos días (aunque le encantaran) y pequeñas conversaciones durante la noche.

Y se repetía, no es que no pudiera vivir sin ese tipo de necesidades, sólo que en verdad, en verdad, quería rodearla con sus brazos y espirar su aroma.

Por su parte, Chrona se había concentrado demasiado en los libros, pero no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado todo lo demás de lado por un tiempo, incluido Kid.

—¿Cómo leeremos el libro al mismo tiempo? —cuestionó la muchacha, algo confundida—. Puedo leer otro libro si quieres leer este, me puedo recostar ju-junto a ti.

Y aunque a Kid le pareció una idea tentadora, otra idea cruzó su mente. Recostó la espalda el en cabecero de la cama y se sentó cómodamente.

—Si me siento aquí y tú… te sientas justo… aquí —palmeó el lugar entre sus piernas, algo sonrojado y sintiendo un ser vil, pero no es como si la engañara para que ella estuviera cerca, ¿Verdad?

—Ahh, está bien —ella con timidez, se acercó, ubicándose como él le decía. Recostó la espalda en el pecho del muchacho y su respiración se aceleró al tiempo que encogía las piernas y se hacía un ovillo contra él—. P-Pero yo he comenzado a leerlo y tú no, eso un problema…

—No, yo lo había empezado a leer, ¿En qué página vas? —le rodeó la cintura con los brazos suspirando al hacerlo. Ya había extrañado su cercanía durante esos largos siete días.

—En la 173 —contestó ella, algo cohibida ante el contacto.

—Qué coincidencia, yo voy sólo unas cuantas páginas adelante, así que te espero —no mentía, iba solo unas cuantas páginas adelante, justo en esa horrible parte donde la protagonista de nombre raro usaba un vestido que era descrito como asimétrico.

—¿Cuál fue la última página que leíste, Kid-kun?

—Página número 188 —suspiró él—. Yo me puedo quedar así, cerca de ti, sin moverme, mientras llegas a esa página —Kid colocó la frente en la curvatura del cuello de la chica. Y quedó ahí, en plena comodidad.

Después de un largo rato, uno bastante largo. Chrona terminó de leer la página 188 y lo anunció con inmediatez.

—Ya estoy al corriente —murmuró la chica, muy bajito.

—Umm —sonó como un asentimiento. Pero él no se movió de su lugar.

—Kid-kun así no podrás leer —rio ella, con ingenuidad e inocencia.

—Ahh, cierto —Kid ahora acomodó la barbilla en la hombro de la chica y miró el libro, las letras eran grandes y desde su posición podía leer con claridad. Pero realmente no quería leer. Sin embargo, no quería mentirle así que tenía que aguantarse todo el libro.

Lo leería por ella.

Después de casi una hora y media de estar en la misma posición sólo cambiando levemente la manera de doblar los brazos y piernas, hechos un cúmulo de extremidades, por fin, la pareja se aproximaba al final del libro.

Kid logró terminar el libro primero, cuando leyó la última palabra, Kid suspiró con algo parecido al alivio. Lo siguiente que hizo fue volver a acomodar la frente contra los hombros de su novia.

—¿Ya has terminado? —preguntó ella, al verlo acomodarse contra su cuerpo.

—Sí, ya he leído la última parte —soltó.

Había sido un libro raro… un libro para chicas, con vestidos asimétricos y una guerra sin sentido que se solucionó demasiado rápido, pero la historia de amor era buena, por eso seguramente era tan popular entre las mujeres jóvenes.

—Oh, yo l-leo muy lento, te estuve retrasando desde que empezamos a leer, s-siempre acababas primero —se lamentó la chica—. Lo siento, pero ya casi acabó…

—No te preocupes, yo espero —dijo él con voz fuerte y luego susurró—: mientras puedas estar cerca de mí, todo está bien…

Ella pareció no haber escuchado. Kid sonrió, estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa y eso le gustaba mientras estaban en la intimidad de su habitación. Sí, de alguna extraña y enferma manera le gustaba mucho.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos.

—Ya he terminado —murmuró ella después de un ratito, con la voz muy suavizada—. He terminado el libro, Kid-kun, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Chrona se giró, todavía entre las piernas de su novio, quedando de frente a él, descolocándolo ante la acción.

Las cejas del Shinigami se alzaron. ¡Oh, ella era un pequeña traviesa! Al parecer Chrona también estaba desesperada por algo de íntimo contacto. ¡Por supuesto! Ella también quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —Kid se acercó más a Chrona, le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello, besó también la piel debajo de su oreja, para luego morder suavemente su lóbulo—. Y déjame decirte que me parece una idea maravillosa —susurró unas cuantas cosas más contra el oído de ella.

Ella se sonrojó y soltó una risita, aún tímida.

—E-Espera, Kid-kun —le dijo la chica, empujando su pecho suavemente. Kid se alejó. Cierto, había que bajar el ritmo.

—Es que… debo serte sincero, he estado esperando esto demasiado tiempo —confesó el joven. No quiso hacer mención de que se sintió ignorado por ella, seguro sólo conseguiría hacerla sentir mal y arruinar la magia. La conocía bien.

—S-Sí, yo igual, y es g-genial. Maka me prestó la segunda parte y t-tampoco puedo esperar para leerla. ¿La leerás conmigo entonces, cierto? —ella se alejó de su novio, candidamente—. Voy a por el libro, está en la mesita —señaló la mesa que había en la entrada de la habitación.

Kid se quedó de piedra, se sonrojó y avergonzó. ¡Ella estaba hablando de leer, maldición!

—¿Kid-kun?

Kid suspiró soltando a la chica. Completamente derrotado. Bueno, sí eso la hacía feliz, él estaba más que dispuesto.

—Claro, me encantaría leer la segunda parte contigo.

Así como Kid empezó a leer la segunda parte de un libro que no le gustaba, terminó con dormida Chrona en sus brazos mientras leía y con la necesidad de una ducha fría.

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Continuará* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

• **N/A** : Sin más me despido nwn, les deseo suerte y pues… ya saben que deben hacer si quieren conti ;3

Así que… ¿Reviews~?


	14. Beso En El Cuello

• **Summary** : Había un momento del día en que Chrona era atrapada por la inseguridad, el miedo, la timidez o la vergüenza, sentía que simplemente estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero Kid podía demostrarle lo contrario con un dulce beso. Serie de One-Shots del desafío "Besos de tu OTP" *KXC*

• **Disclaimer** : Atsushi-sensei es dueño de todo~

• **Warning** : Posible Ooc.

• **Pairing** : Kid X Chrona.

• **To** : Michelle :B

• **N/A** : Hola, hola~ contestó reviews rápidamente y nos vamos al fic :3

Kagari: Me hizo feliz con su avalancha, mija :D Soy feliz si te gusta el fic. Ya estoy mejor, gracias por los buenos deseos :3 espero este capítulo te guste también, es que está medio raro xD

Yukkiteru: Hola, hola~ cutie~ gracias por tu comentario y por estar atenta al fic, besos :D

K-x-C-Forever: ¡Yo también quisiera tener mi propio Kid xD! Gracias por comentar y espero te guste este cap. Y creo que en el review anterior habías mencionado una sugerencia de un beso de "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" ¡Lo siento! Pero es un reto de besos que he tomado y ya están establecidos los besos :c si no fuera así, con gusto cumpliría tu sugerencia, espero lo entiendas, besos :3

Pierrot2596: Sí, yo sufría con él al escribir el capítulo, estoy segura que Kid si pensó muchas groserías jajaja… ¡Gracias por leer y comentar (:!

¡A leers~!

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Tempo Di Baciare* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

 **Beso En El Cuello**

 **.**

 **14/20**

* * *

—¡Ya, Chrona, muévete y búscame algo de comer! Eso es lo que deberías hacer en lugar de estarte mirando en el maldito espejo —se quejó Ragnarok por primera vez en la mañana, hastiado—. Lo has hecho todo el maldito día, no vas a cambiar en unas cuantas horas, imbécil.

Por muy fuerte que Ragnarok gritara, su Meister se limitaba a ignorarle olímpicamente. Los gruñidos, gritos estruendosos e insultos de la creatura de sangre negra en esos momentos no tenían ni el más mínimo efecto, por lo menos ese día.

Chrona tomó el pequeño cojín rojo que había tomado del sofá más cercano y se lo acomodó bajo la ropa, de forma que simulara un vientre hinchado.

—¡Pon atención a lo que te digo, maldición! —se quejó el arma para luego lanzar un gritillo agudo y procedió a golpear a Chrona—. Y deja de hacer cosas tan ridículas.

Ella siguió ignorando a Ragnarok aun cuando éste le daba golpes suaves en la cabeza con sus pequeñas manos redondas. La mente de la muchacha estaba más que pérdida. Guio sus grandes orbes azules a su mano y miró el anillo que estaba en su mano izquierda, después miró su mano derecha donde un anillo de compromiso idéntico descansaba en uno de sus dedos. Luego rio, levemente al recordar la razón porque tenía dos anillos de compromiso en lugar de uno. La simetría. Aquello que Death The Kid amaba tanto.

Volcó su atención en su simulada panza de embarazada e hizo un mohín.

Unos cuantos días atrás, Chrona había charlado con sus amigas y el tema había sido precisamente los niños. Todo había salido del hecho de que Tsubaki y Black*Star a veces cuidaban de la pequeña Angela, Tsubaki sin dudas sería una madre fabulosa, era amable, paciente y cocinaba bien. Liz y Patty no le habían dado tanta importancia al tema. Maka había terminado abochornada al igual que Chrona, la rubia Albarn sentía presión hacia su relación con Soul y es que ellos estaban a un paso del altar, por su lado a Chrona el tema le había parecido vergonzoso porque como pronto iba a casarse seguramente en sus planes debía estar formar un hogar, con pequeños Shinigamis corriendo por ahí.

Tendría una familia… ¿Tendría una familia? ¡Eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad! Para Chrona era casi imposible imaginarse teniendo una familia. Sí se casaba con Kid, en algún momento tendrían hijos y… ¿Podría alguien que no tuvo una mamá amorosa no cometer los mismos errores? Ella era torpe y bastante estrafalaria, quizá no estaba hecha para…

…Ser madre. Miró de nuevo al área de su estómago, que lucía abultado por el cojín.

El pensamiento extraño pero angustiante inundó la mente de la muchacha, quien no tardó mucho en vocalizar su duda.

—Ragnarok… ¿Yo… podré ser madre? —soltó la pregunta, algo ansiosa, jugando con sus dedos sobre el espejo. No es que le gustara o no la idea sólo que jamás se había puesto a pensar profundamente sobre ello.

—Pues sí —fue la lacónica respuesta del ser de sangre negra.

—¿En serio?

—Si te la pasas follando tarde o temprano tiene que pasar un accidente.

—Yo… no me re-refería a… eso —murmuró Chrona algo con los pómulos arrebolados.

¿Cómo podía decir Ragnarok cosas tan… directas? Simplemente Chrona jamás se acostumbraría. Ragnarok se recostó de lleno en la cabeza de su Meister:

—¿A qué entonces? —masculló por mera curiosidad.

Chrona se encogió de hombros y suspiró pesadamente, sacando el cojín de su blusa.

—N-No importa, mejor se lo preguntaré a Maka después —con un susurro cargado con fe ciega hacia Maka, Chrona quiso zanjar el tema.

—Ah, ya veo. Te referías a si lo harías bien… eso de tener y cuidar mocosos. Quizá lo hagas bien o quizá lo hagas mal. La verdad, yo no confiaría demasiado en ti —le soltó a Chrona, sin tacto alguno—. Ahora me largo a dormir, espero que cuando despierte me hayas conseguido comida —y sin más se perdió en su espalda.

Después de las palabras de Ragnarok, Chrona sólo se quedó en silencio. Distraída y totalmente absorta de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo fuera de esa habitación.

La brisa de la tarde entró por la ventana de la habitación. Chrona seguía ahí, inmóvil ante al espejo. Tanta era su concentración que no se había dado cuenta que Kid estaba en el marco de la puerta. El Shinigami la había encontrado hablando con Ragnarok y después la había visto meterse en cojín a modo de vientre de embarazo, había sido simplemente adorable.

Sus pupilas doradas se habían dilatado ante el simple y fugaz pensamiento de formar una familia al lado de la chica que amaba, al parecer ella también había estado maquinando la idea, incluso pensaba en su aspecto. Kid se había quedado en silencio observando el momento hasta que, para variar un poco, Ragnarok la había desanimado. Aunque, como siempre, Kid estaba más que dispuesta a subirle los ánimos.

Se acercó a ella, cuidando no sacarla de su ensoñación, todavía.

—Yo creo serías una mamá maravillosa —dijo Kid, esta vez susurrando cerca de su oreja, causándole un leve temblor ante la sorpresa.

—¡Ah! ¡K-Kid-kun!

Las manos de Kid la tomaron de los hombros con gentileza, dándole un suave masaje que le causó cosquillas a la chica quien respingó ante la sorpresa, rio nerviosa y avergonzada. Rayos, la había escuchado y seguro también la había encontrado haciendo semejante escena.

—Me… has asustado y… estab…

Pero antes de seguir murmurando incoherencias ella reparó en las palabras de Kid, ¿Mamá maravillosa? ¿Eso había dicho Kid?

—¿En serio? —se encogió entre los brazo del muchacho—. Yo… le pregunté a Ragnarok pero no supo decirme nada que resolviera mis dudas —rio para sí misma.

—Quizá porque él no es precisamente un ser muy alentador —murmuró el joven, con un tono de voz agridulce, había escuchado lo que Ragnarok había dicho desde el principio—. En cambio yo puedo decirte que serás una buena madre. Además yo… amaré mucho a nuestros hijos.

Le acarició la mejilla. Chrona se sonrojó al escuchar la palabra _HIJOS_. Al parecer cierto Shinigami pensaba en tener una familia grande.

—¿Aunque no fueran simétricos? —preguntó ella, cambiando su expresión negativa a una positiva.

—Yo… eh… quiero decir —murmuró Kid, contrariado—. Claro qu…

—E-Estoy jugando, Kid-kun —dijo ella con las mejillas rojas, pocas veces hacía bromas y cuando lo intentaba algo salía mal.

—Pero trataba de decir que… ¡Por supuesto que los amaría! No importa su aspecto, sólo con que sean nuestros —compareció el joven Shinigami—. Además no hay nada que no se puede arreglar con tijeras, una regla, tela y un poco de pegamento —sonrió.

Ella me miró con horror. Kid se alarmó.

—E-Eso también era una broma —Kid pocas veces hacía bromas también y cuando lo intentaba también salía mal.

La pareja se observó y luego sonrieron, divertidos ante sus fallidos intentos de hacer reír al otro. De un momento a otro, la expresión de Chrona se ensombreció.

Kid llevó sus manos al vientre plano de ella y las colocó con cuidado, sintiendo su piel. Chrona correspondió ese acto, poniendo las manos sobre las de su futuro esposo.

—Ya, por favor, deja de dudar —él se acercó a su cuello y le plantó un cálido beso—. Ya te lo dije, serás una buena madre.

—Gracias… yo… creo que tú serás un padre excelente…

—Apenas vamos a casarnos, aún tenemos mucho que aprender, pero me alegra que ya piensas en… formar un hogar —dijo Kid, con delicadeza—. Y lo mejor de todo es que cuando llegue el momento estaremos juntos…

Como siempre las dulces palabras de él y un suave beso tuvieron un resultado positivo en ella, la llevaron por camino lleno de esperanza y nuevos anhelos. Y se quedaron en esa posición un poco perdidos en sus sueños del futuro.

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Continuará* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

• **N/A** : Okey, la verdad, no sé de donde salió esta cosa rara que acaban de leer.

Estuvo medio bizarro, desde mi punto de vista jaja~ Bueno, sin más, les deseo suerte, se cuidan mucho pero mucho y si me regalan un review me harán feliz :3

¡Por cierto, ya casi llegamos al final~! Como sea… bye, bye~


	15. Beso En La Espalda

• **Summary** : Había un momento del día en que Chrona era atrapada por la inseguridad, el miedo, la timidez o la vergüenza, sentía que simplemente estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero Kid podía demostrarle lo contrario con un dulce beso. Serie de One-Shots del desafío "Besos de tu OTP" *KXC*

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo.

• **Warning** : Posible Ooc.

• **Pairing** : Kid X Chrona. Kirona para los cuates xD

• **To** : Michelle :B

• **N/A** : Ando rápido, así que sin más al fic -3-

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Tempo Di Baciare* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

 **Beso En La Espalda**

 **.**

 **15/20**

* * *

—¡N-No! —exclamó la chica cuando sintió la suavidad de las manos de Kid en la piel de su abdomen, haciéndole cosquillas.

Nunca nadie antes le había hecho tal cosa. Y Chrona no podía parar de reír, su voz quizá no era muy armoniosa pero en ese momento poco le preocupaba a la chica, pues no se reprimía para dejar escapar la risa que le invadía los labios.

Kid en la vida había escuchado a su novia reír tanto como en aquel momento. Siempre que la chica sonreía todo se iluminaba, cada vez que dejaba escapar una risita él se sentía feliz, pero estaba muy agradecido de tener la oportunidad de hacerla estallar de risa de manera tan abierta.

A causa de la risa, Chrona terminó recostándose en el sillón en el que momentos antes estaba sentada, no podía mantenerse ni mediamente erguida. Kid seguía haciéndole cosquillas sin parar, entonces él subió un poco las manos hasta introducirlas dentro de la blusa blanca que Chrona llevaba, sin afán de hacer algún acto pervertido sólo concentrado en seguir provocándole cosquilleos.

Terminaron tendidos en el sillón principal de la sala, Kid sobre ella, quien tenía el rostro sonrojado y la respiración errática. El muchacho suspiró, deteniendo los movimientos de sus dedos sobre la piel de la chica y sacando las manos de su blusa blanca, pero sin levantarse de la cómoda posición que había adoptado.

—Eso fue increíble —dijo Kid con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aún estaba extasiado por escuchar a su novia reír tanto—. Debo hacerte cosquillas más seguido —suspiró el joven Shinigami.

Entonces las hermanas Thompson entraron mirándolos en una escena demasiado comprometedora.

—No, Kid, no y no —dijo Liz con falsa molestia—, confórmate con la habitación de Chrona en Shibusen, tu habitación y la ducha, pero por favor en la sala no y menos cuando nosotras estamos en casa, además es muy temprano —habló como si regañara a un niño. Sabía perfectamente que ellos sólo estaban jugueteado inocentemente en el sofá, pero últimamente avergonzar a Kid le parecía divertido a Elizabeth.

—Ohh. Hermanita, ellos lo estaban _haciendo_ —dijo Patty, como si hubiera visto algo increíble.

Chrona se sonrojo demasiado, cuando iba a pedirle a Kid que le diera la oportunidad de levantarse, este se apartó de ella y comenzó a explicarse frente a Liz y Patty.

—No es lo que piensan… ¿Por qué últimamente piensan mal de mí? —dijo Kid, recobrando la compostura por completo—. Yo sólo estaba haciéndole cosquillas a Chrona, porque su risa es maravillosa y hace que mi corazón se llene de una emoción agradable parecida a la que siento cuando veo algo simétrico así que por favor no hagan este tipo de comentarios ya que no es cor…

—No es verdad —exclamó Patty interrumpiendo a Kid—. Kid-kun y Chrona lo hacen en la sala, Kid-kun y Chrona lo hacen en la cocina, Kid-kun y Chr… —tarareó pero entonces fue el turno de la alegre rubia de ser interrumpida.

—¡N-No es así! —dijo Kid. Y Liz se mantuvo callada, a veces Kid parecía no entender cuando bromeaban con él.

—Patty, Kid tiene razón —Liz negó con la cabeza, colocándose detrás de su hermana y tomándola de los hombros, acercándose a su oído—, ellos sólo lo hacen en su habitación cuando piensan que estamos dormidas… —susurró entrecerrando los ojos.

La pareja se sonrojó.

—¡Que no digas esas cosas, Liz!

—Bueno, ya —Liz hizo un ademán para restarle importancia al asunto e ignorando a Kid—. Chrona ayúdame con el desayuno, ¿Sí?

.

.

.

Mientras Kid acomodaba la mesa y todo lo que había en pieza del comedor para que estuviera totalmente simétrica, Patty lo ayudaba y verificaba que el muchacho no se deprimiera o tardara de más, Liz y Chrona se encargaban de hacer el desayuno.

—Hoy haremos algo sencillo: hot cakes y huevos con tocino —dictaminó la rubia mayor—. Usaremos moldes para hacer lo que le daremos Kid, ya sabes cómo se pone —dijo mostrando un aro que usaba de molde.

Simetría ante todo. ¿No?

—Está bien —le sonrió la chica de cabellos lilas.

Después de un rato, ambas chicas encargadas del desayuno terminaron.

—Le pondré mucha miel de maple y mermelada de fresa a los hot cakes de Patty —dijo maternalmente Elizabeth.

—Ya pueden traer la comida~ —murmuró Patty, adentrándose a la cocina—. Kid-kun ya terminó de medir todo.

—Muy bien, Patty, lleva esos vasos y la miel de maple —señaló la hermana mayor—. Chrona y yo llevaremos lo que falta.

—¡A la orden, hermanita! —dijo Patty obedeciendo a Liz, marchado hacia el comedor.

Liz agarró un plato y miró a Chrona que llevaba dos platos e intentaba tomar otro.

—Lleva sólo dos y volveremos a traer lo que falta —Liz también salió de la cocina, cargada con el desayuno.

Chrona a como pudo tomó el tercer plato ignorando la advertencia de su amiga, ya era tarde y había que apurarse. Caminó, sólo unos cuantos pasos entonces y de la nada apareció Kid, quien seguramente venía a ayudarle. La chica trastabilló en un movimiento torpe y terminó chocando contra su novio.

Y justo fue el plato de hot cakes con mermelada de fresa el que se había estampado contra la impecable camisa blanca de Kid. Mientras los otros dos platos terminaban en el suelo.

—Yo… ¡Kid-kun, lo siento mucho! Limpiaré esto —dijo la chica de ojos azules, refiriéndose el suelo—. Y tu camisa yo la lav…

—No pasa nada, sólo iré a cambiarme —Kid miró detenidamente la mancha roja ocasionada por la mermelada para luego poner la mano en la mejilla de Chrona—. Iré a cambiarme —repitió muy tranquilo y le sonrió a su novia.

Antes de salir de la pieza, el joven se agachó y levantó los platos, que milagrosamente no se habían roto, colocándolos en la mesa.

Chrona no supo que decir, quería morir. Había visto a Kid gritarle y golpear a Black*Star por ensuciarle la ropa con una mancha diez veces más chica que la que ella le había hecho. Y aparte en una camisa blanca. Tomó un plato y vio la comida en el suelo. Además que había arruinado el desayuno. Se sentía tan tonta.

Liz apareció y miró a Chrona.

—¿Pequeño accidente? —murmuró al imaginar que había pasado después de ver a Kid subir tranquilamente con una mancha en la ropa. Liz miró como Chrona estaba avergonzada y estaba apegando un plato a su pecho, seguro su mentecita se llenaba de pensamientos sobre pedir disculpas a Kid y esas cosas. Sintió algo parecido a la ternura por la hija de Medusa—. Te lo advertí.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró ella, casi al borde las lágrimas. Tenía que ir con Kid y pedirle disculpas, de ser necesario de rodillas. La chica era consciente de lo mucho que Kid amaba la simetría, el orden, equilibrio y la limpieza.

—Nah, tranquila. Anda, yo me encargo de todo —ofreció amablemente la rubia—. Quieres ir con Kid, ¿No? Estoy segura que no está enojado ni nada parecido, pero si quieres sentirte tranquila, pues adelante.

—S-Sí, pero… —Chrona miró sorprendida a Liz. ¿Cómo lo sabía? A pesar que la mejor amiga de Chrona siempre sería Maka, las hermanas Thompson estaban aprendiendo mucho de ella, y se estaban encariñando también.

—Sólo ve. Y ponte otra blusa tú también —le dijo Liz y Chrona la miró con confusión. Como respuesta, la mayor de las Thompson se señaló con los ojos la blusa de la chica, también se había ensuciado al momento de apegar el plato a su cuerpo.

—Ah. Está bien, g-gracias.

—Sí, sí, para esos estoy —rio la muchacha. Ese par, Kid y Chrona ponían a llegar a ser muy torpes en su relación, así que ella, junto a Patty, siempre estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar.

Chrona subió las escaleras y fue a la habitación que compartía con Kid, o más bien que Kid compartía con ella. Entró con brusquedad y ni siquiera cerró las puertas.

—¿Kid-kun? —lo llamó y él salió del baño, sin camisa.

—¿Te ensuciaste tú también? ¿Cómo? —preguntó al verla con una mancha en la blusa.

—Sí, eh, yo sólo me… ensucie. Liz me dijo que e-ella haría el desayuno… y yo… vine a cambiarme.

Kid le sonrió de nuevo a ella, mientras asentía, se dio media vuelta y abrió el armario de madera que había en la habitación para buscar una camisa limpia.

Ella abrió un elegante pero pequeño mueble de madera y sacó una blusa azul. Le extendió sobre la cama. Giró hacia el lado contrario y vio a Kid, o más bien vio su cuerpo, su espalda, sus perfectos brazos y sus lindos hombros. Chrona sintió el color subir por su rostro. Asegurándose que él estaba muy ocupado eligiendo camisa, ella se quitó la blusa, quedando nada más en ropa interior de la parte superior. Luego volvió a ver a Kid, quien aún no elegía la prenda que usaría.

Se sintió tan tonta, nuevamente. Él seguro que se había enojado o por lo menos estaba un poco molesto, pero era tan dulce y caballeroso que jamás se lo demostraría, ella también había aprendido cosas sobre Kid. Es que… ¡Había ensuciado su camisa blanca, rayos!

—Yo lo siento —ella corrió y lo abrazó por detrás, enredándose en su cuerpo con sus delgados brazos y depositando un suave pero sensual beso en la espalda de Kid, quien al sentir los tibios labios de la chica sobre su piel desnuda se estremeció. Ella no solía besarlo en otro lugar que no fuera el rostro. Así que ese contacto era nuevo y maravilloso para el Shinigami, sin contar que ella no tenía blusa—. De verdad, lo siento —y Chrona mantuvo sus labios pegado a él.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró Kid, tomando la mano de la chica y calmando sus ánimos—. No has hecho nada por lo que debas pedir disculpas, Chrona.

Él trató de serenar la voz. Pero los labios de la chica sobre su espalda lo… emocionaban de manera muy poco inocente.

—Es que ensucié tu camisa y sé que eso no te gusta nada, era una camisa muy linda y…

—No ha pasado nada, tan sólo debo cambiarme.

—Es que…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es que soy t-tan feliz, aquí, contigo que s-siento que si comento un e-error —ella se calló por unos segundos, apoyándose contra el cuerpo de Kid—… lo arruinaré todo. Y no sé lidiar con eso.

—Eso no va a pasar.

Él se giró y la abrazó aún si la camisa puesta, ella se sonrojó, pero correspondió gustosa.

—Porque soy muy feliz a tu lado, Chrona —dijo Kid y el sonrojo de Chrona creció al sentir como él le acariciaba la piel de su espalda expuesta.

—Y yo también lo s-soy —reconoció Chrona, justo antes de que Kid se inclinará a besarla dulcemente—. Kid-kun soy tan feliz.

—Además creo que justo ahora no voy a necesitar mi camisa… —murmuró el joven sonriéndole con picardía, para después besar a Chrona de nuevo, estaba vez con más intensidad.

—Ya está listo el desayuno de nue… ¡Ay, no! Kid, Chrona, ya les dije que es muy temprano para eso —bromeó Liz, entrando a la pieza—. Primero en la sala y ahora con la puerta abierta.

La pareja se sonrojó ante el comentario, separándose torpemente. De nuevo, Kid quiso explicarse ante su amiga. Liz hacía más comentarios en broma. Chrona no sabía que decir mientras corría para cubrirse un poco, se avergonzaba pero por alguna razón también se sentía contenta ante los ingeniosos comentarios de Liz, sentía la risa bailando en sus labios. Patty llegaba riendo y lista para burlarse un poco de la vergüenza de sus amigos.

Y la convivencia comenzaba de nuevo, entre bromas, momentos incómodos y vergonzosos, risas y besos. Y el ambiente se rodeada de positividad. Amor y amistad.

Sí, Chrona definitivamente era feliz. ¿Cómo no serlo?

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Continuará* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

• **N/A** : Cosa más rara uwu pero ni modo, sufro como un bloqueo para escribir y hasta para editar los fics DDD: en fin, ya quiero acabar este proyecto ò.ó así que espero tener el próximo capítulo pronto.

Gracias a todos los que han seguido el fic, comentado y sólo leído, últimamente siento que ya no quiero escribir pero ustedes me motivan. Sin más… ¿Reviews? Recuerden que así se hacen felices a los escritores de fics :D

¡Suerte y se cuidan (:!


	16. Beso Francés

• **Summary** : Había un momento del día en que Chrona era atrapada por la inseguridad, el miedo, la timidez o la vergüenza, sentía que simplemente estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero Kid podía demostrarle lo contrario con un dulce beso. Serie de One-Shots del desafío "Besos de tu OTP" *KXC*

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo.

• **Warning** : Posible Ooc.

• **Pairing** : Kid X Chrona. Kirona para los cuates xD

• **To** : Michelle :B

• **N/A** : Holi, holi~

Hoy tampoco tengo muuuucho tiempo de contestar reviews DDD: pero por ahí contestando dudas digo que no puedo extender el fic, porque pues es un reto y sólo es de 20 y la verdad esos 20 caps están escritos o medio escritos desde el principio desde hace un buen rato (por eso no tardo taaaanto, sólo los medio reviso, edito y agrego cosas chidas (?) jejeje, según yo) y si tuviera que escribir 10 más… en mi situación actual eso es imposible :c aunque en el futuro claro que escribiré más de ellos :D

Bueno, gracias infinitas por seguir el fic uwu ¡Son las mejores~!

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Tempo Di Baciare* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

 **Beso Francés**

 **.**

 **16/20**

* * *

Chrona entró a la pieza de baño que había en la habitación de Kid, ella quería darse una ducha rápida y relajante, aunque estaba un poco aletargada para ser francos. Dejó escapar un suspiro largo al tiempo que se quitaba el jersey que traía puesto, entonces sus grandes ojos azules chocaron contra su reflejo en el espejo que había frente a la tina. Se observó detenidamente.

Ese día en la mañana, mientras la chica miraba a Liz y Patty arreglarse para comenzar un día como cualquier otro se dio cuenta de cómo debía lucir una jovencita; Jocosa, alegre, femenina y deslumbrante, justamente como también eran Maka y Tsubaki. Ella no era una mujer superficial y eso estaba más que claro, no sé preocupaba o más bien no entendía por qué la apariencia era tan importante, pero de todos modos cuando Chrona se miraba no podía evitar pensar un montón de cosas raras, podía ser consciente de lo diferente que lucía de las demás chicas, quizá antes no le hubiera importado tanto pero ahora ella era… ella estaba con…

—¿Me pregunto si…? —Chrona no terminó de formularse la pregunta.

Ella nunca fue el tipo de chica que se preocupaba por cómo iba a vestir, desde siempre su ropa había sido oscura y sin gracia, quizá porque ese tipo de atuendos era lo único a lo que tenía acceso, lo único que conocía. Cuando era niña, la hija de Medusa jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ataviarse con vestidos en tonos pastel, llenos de hermosos estampados como los que las madres le ponían a sus hijas con la ilusión de verlas más adorables. Tampoco es como si le importara demasiado, después de todo, durante su infancia ella ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de esas prendas.

Ella nunca fue el tipo de chica que se preocupaba mucho por su cabello. Una cabellera larga, un fuerte, suave y brillante cabello era algo que todo chica debe tener. Pero su cabello no era para nada así, comenzando con que era corto y disparejo hasta que estaba maltratado y no tenía brillo alguno, era completamente un desastre, jamás podría lucirlo recogido en una coleta o trenzado.

Ella nunca fue el tipo de chica que se preocupaba mucho por como lucía su rostro o por su apariencia en general, ella tenía demasiadas preocupaciones para pensar en eso. Desde siempre tuvo que sufrir las humillaciones y maltratos de Medusa. Para la pobre chica, cumplir o por lo menos intentar cumplir las expectativas y órdenes de su madre fueron, hasta cierto punto de su vida, lo único que podía hacer.

Sacudió la cabeza, terminó de desvestirse y entró a la ducha. El agua caliente de la regadera se sintió maravillosamente bien en su cuerpo, pero no logró relajarle como ella esperaba.

—¿Me pregunto si…? —no fue capaz de terminar la pregunta de nuevo ni siquiera en su mente. Se abrazó a sí misma en medio de las gotas de agua que caían uniformes de la regadera—. ¿Me pregunto si Kid-kun verá algo b-bonito en mí?

Sacudió la cabeza de nueva cuenta. Sí, ahora eso la tenía inquieta. ¿Cómo podía tener un novio perfeccionista alguien como ella?

.

.

.

Después de su reflexiva ducha, Chrona bajó las escalares con su pijama ya puesto, iba hacia la sala de estar, pero de pronto fue abordada por Patty, ellas estaban solas en casa así que seguro Patty buscaba algo de compañía.

—Ven, ven, Chrona, huele mi cabello —la menor de las Thompson inclinó su cabeza, Chrona la miró extrañada pero luego sonrió con algo parecida a la ternura, acatando la orden.

—Huele bien, e-es un aroma dulce —comentó Chrona.

—Acabo de ducharme y usé champú con olor a manzana, jejejeje —rio una feliz Patty. Por su lado, Chrona agarró el mechón más largo de su propia cabellera y lo olfateó—. ¿Tu pelo también huele a frutas?

—Eh, n-no.

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió, Chrona dio un saltito en su lugar al imaginar ver a Kid entrando, ¿La razón? Quizá se no sentía bien en esos momentos, no estaba segura, pero una parte de su pecho creyó sentir algo de alivio al sólo ver a Liz…

Liz tan guapa como siempre.

—Nee, Chrona —llamó la recién llegada—, Kid no tarda en llegar —notificó, seguramente dando el aviso por parte del Shinigami.

—E-Esta bien —no supo que más decir.

—¡Bienvenida, hermanita! —Patty se acercó a su hermana—, huele mi cabello.

—Hueles lindo, Patty —Liz le sonrió cariñosamente a su hermana.

—Jejejeje.

De pronto al estar junto a ellas dos y después de todo lo que había pensado ese día, Chrona se sintió incómoda.

—¿A dónde vas Chrona? —cuestionó la mayor de las Thompson al verla subir las escaleras—. Haré la cena en un momento y…

—¡N-No, gracias!

Las gemelas se miraron extrañadas. ¿Qué le pasaba a Chrona?

Chrona subió las escaleras a toda velocidad hasta entrar en la habitación que compartía con Kid, cerrando la puerta de manera algo brusca. La chica se miró en el espejo que había en la habitación de Kid, un espejo grande donde todo se podía apreciar con claridad. Sin dudas ella era… muy fea. Para empezar era muy delgada, tanto que las pocas curvas de su cuerpo no lograban lucir como las siluetas de las demás chicas.

Tsubaki y Patty tenían muchos de esos _atributos_ que les gustaban a los hombres. Liz también se defendía en esos ámbitos e incluso Maka lograba hacer que su figura femenina resaltara. Pero ella nada. Era plana como una tabla de planchar y el insulso pijama rosa que llevaba puesta seguro no ayudaba en nada.

Su cabello igual era un desastre, con razón Kid insistía en cortárselo y arreglarlo. Maka tenía un cabello rubio cenizo que podía peinar de formas muy lindas. Pero ella con su cabello siempre corto… nunca lograba lucir bien. Y cuando lo dejaba crecer sólo se le maltrataba tanto hasta que cortárselo era la mejor opción.

Y lo peor de todo, su rostro. Chrona dejó escapar un gemidito.

Pero ella tenía el rostro más horrible que jamás hubiera imaginado ¿Cómo es posible que no haya notado antes?

Su piel no era blanca como la nieve, era más bien pálida y sin color. Como un fantasma. ¡Qué va! Si hasta Sid-sensei tenía mejor color que ella. Además se le marcaban muchos las ojeras si no dormía lo suficiente. Sus ojos eran enormes que parecía que siempre estaba asustada y sus labios definitivamente no eran rojos y carnosos.

¿Por qué se amontonaban de pronto todos esos sentimientos en su pecho?

La muchacha se alejó del espejo y se acercó lentamente a la ventana, donde estuvo un buen rato sólo mirando el cielo nocturno. Kid siempre le decía que era linda, llegaba y le decía algún cumplido de este tipo… ¿Realmente pensaría eso de ella? Quizá solamente se lo decía para no hacerla sentir mal.

Y como si le destino hubiera estado a su favor, o más bien es su contra…

—Hola —le susurró Kid, rodeando su estrecha cintura con las manos y plantándole un beso en el cabello—. Te ves muy linda con ese pijama.

Ella dio un gran respingo y colocó sus manos en las de su novio, muy sorprendida. ¿Cuándo había llegado?

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó descolocada.

—Dije que te ves hermosa —Kid le dio otro beso, apretando el agarre al menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—No d-digas eso, por favor —le pidió la chica, agachando la cabeza. Sí, la suerte estaba en su contra…

El joven Shinigami frunció el entrecejo, hizo que Chrona se giraba para estar frente a frente pero ella siguió apartando la mirada.

—¿Por qué no lo diría? —Kid preguntó, buscando los ojos azules de ella.

—Porque n-no es verdad, no soy hermosa, c-como las demás chicas —Chrona alzó su rostro sólo para dejar ver sus ojos llorosos—, tú siempre m-me dices que… soy b-b-bonita pero no es verdad y —sorbió la nariz, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban y resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Kid seguía mirándole y escuchándole con atención. No podía negar que estaba sorprendido, porque tenía tiempo que no la escuchaba hablar de sí misma de esa manera. Claro que Kid sabía qué hacer.

—Hoy me d-di cuenta que no me parezco para na-nada a las chicas bonitas —afirmó Chrona—, y está bien, n-no pretendo serlo, tú me dices eso porque… porque me q-quieres pero… pero por favor no digas más porque… no es cierto.

—Oh, Chrona, tú —Kid se quedó callado unos segundos—… eres preciosa.

—N-No.

La chica volvió a esconder su rostro, mirando sus propios pies, intentó alejarse de su novio, pero él la sujetó con más fuerza.

—Eres hermosa —dictaminó con voz casi autoritaria, al tiempo que le sujetaba la cara con ambas manos—. Así que te suplico que no vuelvas a pensar o decir que lo no eres.

—P-Pero… —y antes de que pudiera hablar Kid besó a Chrona. Un beso en los labios breve pero intenso.

—Yo no s-soy… —un nuevo beso la interrumpió.

—Yo… —pero antes de que pudiera formular otra palabra, el joven Shinigami volvió a besarla.

Labios contra labios y… lengua contra lengua. Chrona podía sacar a flote su lado más apasionado cuando se trataba de Kid. Y de pronto el mundo giraba, en una extraña explosión de sabores. Porque los besos de Kid sabían a dulzura, pura, sinceridad y cielo después de la lluvia.

Se separaron jadeantes.

—Si vuelves a menospreciarte te voy a besar tantas veces como sea necesario, hasta que te des cuenta de lo bonita que eres —prometió Kid, con solemnidad, entonces la abrazó fuertemente. Chrona correspondió el abrazo aun llorando—. Recuerda, tú y yo somos simétricos juntos y eso es lo importante —el muchacho lo dijo más como un comentario gracioso para romper la tensión.

—Kid-kun…

—Cariño, no olvides que eres hermosa.

Chrona hipeó contra su pecho de nuevo, sonriendo repentinamente. Porque en aquellos momentos, con Kid rodeándole el cuerpo con sus brazos, besándole de aquella manera tan perfectamente maravillosa diciéndole que era hermosa, ella no tenía más opción que créele.

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Continuará* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

• **N/A** : Blah, bla *imitando a Drácula de Hotel Transilvania* cosa más rara, pero buaaaaano, me despido, nos vemos, suerte gente bonita :D

Entonces, ¿Reviews?


	17. Beso Tímido

• **Summary** : Había un momento del día en que Chrona era atrapada por la inseguridad, el miedo, la timidez o la vergüenza, sentía que simplemente estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero Kid podía demostrarle lo contrario con un dulce beso. Serie de One-Shots del desafío "Besos de tu OTP" *KXC*

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo.

• **Warning** : Posible Ooc.

• **Pairing** : Kid X Chrona. (Kirona~)

• **To** : Michelle :B

• **N/A** : Hola, hola. Gracias por sus reviews chamaconas, me hacen feliz :3

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Hoy publicaré los capítulos 17 y 18, o sea dos capítulos, y mañana el 19 y 20, es decir mañana se acaba este fic… la razón es que ya se acabaron mis cortas vacaciones y la verdad, se me viene el mundo encima con la uni, entonces puede que no tengo tiempo ni de publicar, así que es mejor prevenir que lamentar (verso sin esfuerzo)

Espero me pueden entender :D

¡Sin más, disfruten…! Habrá insinuaciones de cosas Rikolinas D:

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Tempo Di Baciare* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

 **Beso Tímido**

 **.**

 **17/20**

* * *

—Chrona, no seas imbécil, sal de aquí ahora mismo —le regañó y recomendó Ragnarok a su Meister, pero la chica ni siquiera emitió algún sonido—. ¡Respóndeme cuando te hablo!

Ragnarok tiró de las mejillas de Chrona, pero ella no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, por lo que el arma se hastió y volvió a perderse en la piel de su espalda, la idiota de Chrona realmente necesitaba tiempo para recapacitar fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de la creatura de sangre negra.

—Yo no puedo lidiar con esto —se dijo a sí misma, abrazándose como si quisiera protegerse, cruzando los brazos en su pecho. Unas gruesas lágrimas se le escaparon, ella parpadeó muchas veces para intentar evitarlo pero no tuvo los resultados que esperaba.

Dentro de la pieza del baño que había en la habitación de Kid, Chrona se escondía en la oscuridad. El cuarto de baño era amplio y ella podía estar de pie junto a la bañera, con mucha comodidad. Sus pies estaban descalzos y su cuerpo sólo cubierto con bragas de algodón blanco, pese a que su cuerpo no estaba el completo desnudo ella se sentía desprotegida en todos los parámetros habidos y por haber.

Alguien tocó la puerta, ella dio un brinco en su sitio cuando unos nudillos tocaron la elegante puerta. El sonido de la madera siendo golpeada suavemente le taladró la cabeza, había sido un ruido sutil pero Chrona lo había captado como una terrible explosión dentro de ella misma.

—¿Chrona, estás bien? —no, no lo estaba. La nombrada sólo atinó a esconder la cabeza entre sus hombros, como si estuviera acorralada por alguien que le haría daño, aunque sabía que no era así.

—¿Chrona? —la voz de Kid de nuevo, su voz llena de preocupación auténtica—. Por favor, tenemos que hablar.

Chrona negó con la cabeza, aun sabiendo que él no podía mirarla. ¿Hablar? Ella estaba demasiado avergonzada para hacerlo, de hecho sentía que estaba demasiado avergonzada como para volver a ver a alguien a los ojos.

—Ábreme, por favor —el tono que el muchacho al otro lado de la puerta usó fue suplicante pero Chrona no podía permitir que él la viera en este deplorable estado.

Hubo un gran silencio. Quizá Kid se había marchado ya, eso era lo que la chica dentro del cuarto de baño esperaba. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y el silencio seguía envolviendo el ambiente.

No lo pudo postergar más. Un sollozo sordo se escapó de la garganta de Chrona, seguido de otro y otro más, no quería llorar, realmente no quería, no debía de lamentarse por causa de tus estúpidos miedos e inseguridades absurdas pero no podía evitarlo.

Por su parte, Kid, quien estaba afuera de la pieza donde se hallaba Chrona, había dejado de llamarle con la expectativa de que fuera ella misma quien le hablara, pero no pasaba nada, su novia se mantenía callada y cuando pensó que quizá era mejor dejarla pensar un rato más, el joven Shinigami escuchó un sollozo profundo al otro lado, eso fue suficiente para que forzara la puerta con velocidad, tenía que entrar.

No podía soportar la idea de hacerla llorar y quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

La luz de la habitación de Kid entró a la pieza del baño, llenándola con el brillo de las lámparas, Chrona se encogió en su sitio. Miró a Kid con sus grandes ojos azules húmedos por el llanto derramado, no tuvo más opción que ocultarse en la zona oscura del lugar.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Chrona ni se movió. Por su lado, Kid se quitó la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta y se la ofreció a su novia, quien dudó varios instantes antes de tomarla.

—Por favor, hablemos —susurró Kid con mucha tranquilidad, agachando la cabeza, evitando así cualquier contacto visual con Chrona, ella estaba cubierta por la opacidad del cuarto, pero aun así él decidió no acosarla con sus ojos.

Chrona salió de entre las penumbras, con la camisa de Kid puesta, pero seguía abrazándose como si estuviera desnuda. El muchacho sintió una punzada terrible en el pecho al verla tan vulnerable. La chica de cabello lila alcanzó a ver la culpa reflejada en el rostro de su novio. Juntó toda la osadía de que era capaz de tener y se atrevió a hablar:

—N-No fue tu culpa, K-Kid-kun —dijo con la voz más que trémula. Cerrando los ojos con mucha fuerza, abochornada como nunca antes.

Kid cerró la puerta. Dejando todo a merced de la oscuridad de nuevo. Y entonces él se animó a preguntar.

—¿Puedo acercarme?

El corazón de Chrona latió con ímpetu. Pero respondió.

—Uhm, S-Sí.

Kid no tardó en aproximarse a ella, tomarla de los hombros como tantas veces lo había hecho ya.

—No voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres —afirmó Kid con severidad contra sí mismo—… lo que dije sólo fue una sugerencia… yo nunca te obligaría a nada. ¿Entiendes? Olvida lo que dije, pero, por favor, no llores.

Cerró los ojos él también, abrazándola pero sin acercarse demasiado.

—Yo… —Chrona se dio ánimos a sí misma, tenía que hablar ahora o nunca—. Jamás nadie… yo… tengo mucho miedo…

—¿Miedo de mí? —murmuró el muchacho contra la frente de Chrona, se sentía terriblemente mal, ella no llevaba más que dos días viviendo con él y ya la había presionado hasta hacerla llorar.

—N-No… de ti… no…

Hacer el amor. Ellos lo habían hecho muchas veces ya, en medio de las sombras de una habitación o con una tenue, pero muy tenue luz que apenas bajaba la fuerza de la oscuridad. Había sentido lo que era ser amada con su cuerpo, y había sentido los labios y las manos de Kid. Él la había tocado por todos lados, pero esa noche mientras se besaban y acariciaban en las penumbras, preparándose para el acto del amor, Kid lo había dicho, le había preguntado si podían hacerlo con las luces encendidas.

La respuesta de Chrona fue sentir miedo, entrar en pánico y así como se encontraba corrió a refugiarse al baño. Había exagerado, todo por su titubeo.

Hacer el amor con las luces encendidas era diferente. Saber que Kid podría mirar su cuerpo tan claramente la asustaba de sobre manera. El hecho que Kid, alguien que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, alguien con una apariencia perfecta y simétrica como él mismo decía, examinara su cuerpo escuálido y falto de curvas femeninas le aterraba a Chrona. Seguro que no le gustaría, es decir… ¿A qué hombre le agradaría ver a una mujer como ella? Probablemente él se conformaba con tocar pero observarla detenidamente sólo le causaría desilusión.

Entre las sombras ella podía conseguir la seguridad suficiente para entregarse. Estaba acostumbrada a vivir en el refugio de la noche, tampoco es que le gustara.

—Mi c-cuerpo… es —Chrona se calló un segundo—… horrible.

—¿Qué? —Kid no podía creer lo que ella estaba diciendo. ¿Esa era la razón de su malestar?—. ¡Dios! Claro que no… tu cuerpo es…

—¡No! — la chica alzó la voz—. Yo soy c-consciente que mi cuerpo… —no terminó la frase—. S-Sé que… te… sé que tú no…

—Esto no se trata de mí, sabes —dijo Kid—. Tantas veces que hemos estado juntos, creí haberte demostrado que amo cada parte de ti, cuando dije que quería hacerlo con la luz prendida es porque quiero sentirte pero también mirarte y que me mires, conocerte y que me conozcas, completamente —murmuró Kid, sintió un poco de pena pero quería ser sincero.

—P-Pero…

—¿Intentémoslo, sí? —murmuró el muchacho, con más seguridad sabiendo que podría ayudar a la chica que amaba a superar sus temores sobre el sexo—, no tengas miedo, prometo amar cada parte de ti.

Chrona se sonrojó. Él era tan dulce, su manera de hablar siempre terminaba convenciéndola rápidamente de cualquier forma y esa ocasión no había sido la excepción. Lo intentaría por Kid.

Salieron del baño. Kid le extendió la mano a Chrona, y ella entre tanta luz se sintió abrumada, sin embargo agarró la mano de Kid y se dejó guiar a la cama.

—¿Puedo… quitarte mi camisa? —le dijo Kid al oído y ella sintió embargada por el pánico pero asintió con la cabeza. Era Kid, no se burlaría de su delgado cuerpo, no le haría daño. La prenda de tela blanca se le resbaló del cuerpo, dejándola sólo en bragas.

Con rapidez, Chrona cruzó las manos a la altura del pecho, pero el Shinigami le sujetó las muñecas abriendo sus brazos para no perder de vista cada detalle de ella.

Kid la había visto muchas veces antes, entre penumbras. Sus ojos eran más aguzados que los de cualquier humano y lograba apreciar bastante, sin embargo nada se comparaba con mirarla así, tan libre en toda su gloria.

—Usted, señorita, es perfectamente simétrica.

Para Kid todo lo simétrico era hermoso, así que Chrona se abrigó en felicidad pura al escucharlo. Sus miedos se esfumaron casi por completo. Y aunque sus complejos no podían desaparecer en una sola noche, algo había cambiado en ella.

Se unieron en un abrazo. Una piel contra la otra. Y un nuevo beso llegó, tímido por parte de ella pero suficientemente ardiente como para detonar todo el amor que sentían uno por el otro, uno amor tan fuerte como para olvidar el amargo rato que acaban de pasar.

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Continuará* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

• **N/A** : Este capítulo está basando en la experiencia de una amiga xDDD sólo que yo lo adapté pa' que fuera más romántico, salió medio rarito, pero tierno, según yo (?)

Por cierto, tenía muuucho de no escribir cosas rikolinas (desde que tengo esta cuenta nueva) así que no sé si me salió.

Hay un capítulo más después de este, ¿Recuerdan? Nos vemos en la nota final de allá :D


	18. Beso Lleno De Sorpresa

• **Summary** : Había un momento del día en que Chrona era atrapada por la inseguridad, el miedo, la timidez o la vergüenza, sentía que simplemente estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero Kid podía demostrarle lo contrario con un dulce beso. Serie de One-Shots del desafío "Besos de tu OTP" *KXC*

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo.

• **Warning** : Posible Ooc.

• **Pairing** : Kid X Chrona. Kirona para los cuates xD

• **To** : Michelle :B

• **N/A** : ¡Al fic, al fic! :3

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Tempo Di Baciare* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

 **Beso Lleno De Sorpresa**

 **.**

 **18/20**

* * *

Una de ellas tenía sus negros cabellos recogidas en dos coletas altas, con un estilo similar al de Maka, la otra, una hermosa rubia, era como una de las princesas que se leían en los cuentos de hadas, la tercera tenía un cuerpo muy bien dotado. Chrona no sabía mucho de esos aspectos pero estaba segura que aquellas tres chicas eran consideradas atractivas para cualquier hombre.

Y Kid estaba hablando con ellas. Animadamente. Como si realmente lo disfrutara.

Desde el otro lado del pasillo de Shibusen, Chrona observaba como su novio estaba felizmente acompañado de las tres luminosas estudiantes. Él estaba de espalda así que ella sólo podía observar su elegante postura y tras él se podía apreciar la expresión maravillada en el rostro sus acompañantes, quienes estaban de frente.

—Le están preguntando sobre una tarea que dejó Marie-sensei —murmuró Liz a Chrona, quien le miró confundida, pues no había preguntado nada—. Es una tarea de investigación un tanto complicada, Kid es un experto en almas después de todo, muchos alumnos lo han estado acosando por obtener información confiable de un Shinigami de verdad.

—Cuando se trata de temas que le gustan a Kid-kun ya sabes cómo se pone —terció una sonriente Patty—. Además a esas chicas las conocemos y son buenas personas —la rubia menor rio antes sus recuerdos.

No supo por qué, pero a Chrona esas palabras la tranquilizaron. Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que las clases empezaran así que pensó que sería buena idea esperar a Kid para entrar juntos, quizá hablar un pequeño instante antes de que Stein llegara y cuando las tres chicas se fueron dejando al Shinigami solo, la joven preparó su sonrisa para cuando Kid se girara y sus ojos dorados la observaran, la viera esperándolo… pero eso no pasó. Un par de chicas más, esta vez unas de un aspecto jocoso y atrevido se acercaron a él, quien les prestó atención sin girarse. Ese par era muy curioso, se miraban tan coquetas, bonitas, con largas cabelleras y cuerpos curvilíneos. Chrona se llevó una mano al pecho, e hizo una mueca de preocupación, luego clavó sus grandes ojos azules en las gemelas pero cuando estaban a punto de hablar alguien se les adelantó.

—No es como si él fuera a fijarse en esas chicas —dijo Maka apareciendo de la nada, con mucha seguridad. Había visto la escena y creía entender lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga. Maka conocía bien a Kid y sabía que no era exactamente un chico que gustara de coquetear a diestra siniestra con quien se le atravesara en el camino, menos ahora que tenía novia. Y mucho menos si novia era alguien tan frágil como Chrona.

—Cierto, pero esas tipas son… —Liz se calló antes de hacer un comentario inapropiado—. Nah, Maka tiene razón, él es feliz teniéndote a ti —y acto seguido colocó la mano en el hombro derecho de su amiga de cabellos lavanda.

—¿Lo ves? —Maka habló de nuevo—. Kid sería incapaz de hacer algo que lastimara, Chrona, ya que te quiere mucho. Todos lo sabemos ¿Cierto? —preguntó la joven Albarn a Tsubaki, quien también acababa de llegar, la pelinegra parpadeó ante la pregunta, sin entender. Pero Maka señaló con sus ojos verdes el lugar donde Kid charlaba con aquellas chicas que se movían melosamente a su alrededor, su empatía se activó y habló con inmediatez.

—Por supuesto, Chrona —sonrió afable la pelinegra—. Kid-kun te quiere tanto como tú a él.

Los ojos azules de la mayor de las Thompson miraron a ambas chicas, luego cruzó miradas con su hermana menor, quien sólo reía ante la conversación.

—Todo en orden, ¿No? —susurró Liz—. Kid sólo tiene ojos para ti… y la simetría —terminó diciendo en son de broma, causando una leve risa grupal.

—Estoy de acuerdo —secundó Maka, levente divertida y Patty, al igual que Tsubaki, se limitó a sonreír con sinceridad—. Ahora vayamos al salón, no debemos llegar tarde.

—Todo está bien. Gracias —sonrió Chrona segundos después de observar detalladamente a sus amigas. Maka y el resto de las chicas si podían llamarse amigas de verdad, ella estaba feliz de tener su apoyo.

De hecho. Estaba más que de acuerdo con lo que las muchachas le habían dicho, sin embargo, era una persona frágil, que a veces tenía miedo de ser lastimada. Y por más que estuviera enamorada y supiera que su novio era un buen hombre, por más que confiara en su novio, no gustaba de verlo charlar con aquellas chicas súper hermosas.

No podía evitar sentirse levemente angustiada… e inferior.

¿Por qué él hablaba tan animado con ellas? ¿Qué estarían diciéndole? ¿Por qué se meneaban así al hablar con él? ¿Eso era ser sexy?

—Aún puedes ir allá y plantarle un besito a Kid, para demostrarles que es tuyo —volvió a bromear Liz al ver que Chrona no que quitaba el ojo de encima a su novio—. Ya sabes, nadie quiere problemas con la Meister de Ragnarok —rio ante su propio comentario. La hija de Medusa sólo se sonrojó.

—Liz-chan, Chrona es una chica muy tímida —murmuró Tsubaki—. Aunque darle un beso a Kid-kun no tendría nada de malo.

—Creo que la idea de mi hermanita es muy buena. ¡Hazlo, Chrona, hazloooo~! —Patty no faltó a la hora de animar.

—Ya, vamos a llegar tarde a la primera clase —susurró Maka quedamente, intentado captar la atención de sus amigas. ¡La pobre Chrona no soportaría ese tipo de consejos!—. Vamos, Chrona, al salón de clases —y le tendió la mano intentando salvarla.

Chrona dirigió sus ojos azules a su querida amiga, luego agachó la mirada, quedándose pensativa y al instante sintió la vergüenza apoderarse de sus gestos.

—Eh… yo ahora voy —giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar ignorando los llamados y preguntas que sus amigas le hacían.

—¿Chrona? —musitó Maka, al verla dirigirse hacia Kid y las otras dos alumnas. La rubia miró a Tsubaki y a Patty, quienes tampoco sabían que haría la muchacha de cabellos lavanda, porque era imposible que…

—No me digas que ella va a hacerlo —susurró Liz, expectante.

—¡Ánimo, Chrona~!

…

Los pasillos estaban llenos, faltaban pocos minutos para que comenzaron las clases y nadie quiere llegar tarde cuando se tiene un profesor como Stein. Los murmullos se escuchaban. Algunas chicas con sus cotilleos murmuraban al ver a Chrona pasar, muchas personas aún no es explicaban como una alguien como ella había logrado ser la novia de Death The Kid, hijo de Shinigami-sama.

—Kya, Kid-senpai usted es tan inteligente y… tan simétrico —decía Yamano, una de las chicas que con doble intención se había acercado a preguntarle a Kid sobre la tarea que había dejado Marie—. Imagino que tienes muchas más cualidades —agregó abanicándose con la mano.

—Espero que uno de estos días pueda acompañarnos a Deathbucks, ya sabe, para estudiar las propiedades del alma… y el cuerpo —masculló la otra, de apellido Asai.

De pronto, Chrona apareció a un lado de Kid, en una tímida posición, Kid notó su presencia de inmediato. Era imposible no notar a la mujer que amaba si estaba tan cerca.

—Ah, Chrona —él saludó a la chica—. Sólo permíteme un momento. Estaba a punto de…

—¿Y nuestra cita para estudiar, senpai? —dijo Asai, poniéndose en medio de Kid y Chrona—. ¿Dirá que sí, verdad?

—Sí, díganos que sí, Kid-senpai —susurró la otra, mirando retadoramente a Chrona, quien se limitó a ver. Incluso alguien tan despistado como Chrona notó como esas chicas intentaban excluirla. Se sintió un poco mal y apretó los puños, buscando los ojos de su novio.

Kid miró a las jóvenes alumnas con una ceja enarcada, sabía lo que intentan y le molestaban, pero aun así estaba dispuesto a tolerarlas mientras les ayudaba con aquella investigación que tenía a los grados inferiores vueltos locos, pero no estaba dispuesto a aguantar semejante acto contra Chrona, ella era alguien muy frágil y valiosa para él como para permitir que la trataran, aunque sea mínimamente, mal. Y cuando él estaba dispuesto a hablar simplemente _eso_ pasó.

Las delgadas manos de Chrona lo tomaron de la chaqueta y lo halaron hacia su cuerpo, ella se abalanzó sobre él, uniendo sus labios de forma casta pero prolongada. Todo frente aquel par de coquetas chicas, cuando la pareja se separó, Chrona les dirigió una mirada con sus grandes orbes azulinos, su expresión era de sorpresa por sus propias acciones y vergüenza, mucha vergüenza.

Por el rabillo del ojo, las chicas se vieron entre ofuscadas y decepcionadas. Su decepción aumentó al ver como Kid las ignoraba centrando sus ojos en Chrona… ¡Los rumores decían que Chrona Gorgon era tímida en la escuela! Ellas se habían fiado de eso para hacer su jugada con el hijo de Shinigami-sama, después de haber sido rechazadas por Soul Evans.

La sorpresa se distinguía perfectamente en el rostro de Kid, él era casi siempre quien iniciaba los besos o las caricias, Chorna pocas veces había tomado la iniciativa… ¡Menos estando en un lugar como la escuela! Sin embargo, eso lo hacía feliz, lo sorprendía locamente pero lo hacía feliz también.

—Lo siento, señoritas, pero estoy y estaré muy ocupado para atenderles —dijo Kid cuando por fin se recuperó de la sorpresa, claro que como siempre habló con elegancia y caballerosidad, acercándose a Chrona.

—Vámonos, Yamano —dijo Yuriko Asai entre dientes, sujetando el brazo de su amiga.

—Sí, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí —le dio una mala mirada a Chrona, luego ambas se alejaron. Ya volverían a intentarlo después, claro que ellas no sabían que al igual que con Soul con Kid no tenían ni la más mínima oportunidad.

Chrona se apartó de Kid, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Se quedó ahí, quieta, sin mover ni un solo músculo. Sin respirar quizá. Miró a su novio.

—Yo, esto… —ella intentó hablar, pero era más difícil de lo que parecía.

—Eh… Chrona —dijo él, estaba descolocado todavía, pero la felicidad también era algo que se apreciaba en sus facciones. Su rostro había adquirido una tonalidad rosa. Intentó tocarla extendiendo su mano hacia ella—. No me molesta pero… ¿Por qué tú…?

Chrona miró como Asai y Yamano hablaban en la esquina del largo pasillo, así que se volvió a aproximar a Kid y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez de manera fugaz.

—¡N-Nos vemos después de clase! ¡¿Está bien?!

Ella se dio la vuelta y sonrió para sus adentros aun con la vergüenza desbordando su mente, yéndose rápidamente para encontrarse con sus amigas que la miraban con rostros bastantes divertidos pero con sonrisas cálidas.

Maka le tomó la mano a su mejor amiga, y las cinco muchachas corrieron como niñas que acaban de hacer una travesura. Entre risitas y comentarios, Chrona sonrió. Robarle un beso a Kid no había sido tan mala idea.

Kid en el otro lado del pasillo se quedó congelado y perdido ante la sorpresa de tan imprevisto beso robado y la huida de su novia, cuando por fin reaccionó por completo ante la situación se tocó los labios, divertido se encaminó hacia el salón, ya le devolvería el gesto después de clases.

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Continuará* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

• **N/A** : Raro… pero quise poner una Chrona que ahora no es taaaan pasiva a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos, aunque el fic no tiene ningún orden cronológico :v

Este capítulo me ayudó a hacerlo mi mamá ._.) o sea, me dio la idea, espero no haya quedado tan raro xD Bueno, nos vemos mañana con los dos últimos capítulos. Ya saben si me regalan un review por cada capítulo yo seré feliz, si me regalan uno por los dos pues también :D

¡Suerte y nos vemos mañana… espero~!


	19. Beso Triste

• **Summary** : Había un momento del día en que Chrona era atrapada por la inseguridad, el miedo, la timidez o la vergüenza, sentía que simplemente estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero Kid podía demostrarle lo contrario con un dulce beso. Serie de One-Shots del desafío "Besos de tu OTP" *KXC*

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo.

• **Warning** : Posible Ooc.

• **Pairing** : Kid X Chrona. Kirona para los cuates xD

• **To** : Michelle :B

• **N/A** : Hola, gracias a los reviews que recibí, como imaginan y para variar un poco no tengo tiempo de responderlos, pero los he leído y los apreció mucho :´)

Este cap es algo loco, recuerden que los capítulos no tiene orden cronológico :D así que sin más los dejó estos dos últimos capítulos.

¡A leers!

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Tempo Di Baciare* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

 **Beso Triste**

 **.**

 **19/20**

* * *

El pobre muchacho sentía que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Había aprendido a manejar la actitud de Chrona, su timidez, su inocencia, sus miedos y hasta sus complejos. Amaba a esa chica con pasión y ternura y todo eso. ¡Llevaban tres viviendo juntos, joder! Pero Kid no podía pedirle que se convirtiera en su esposa. No podía. Lo había intentado pero su mente se bloqueaba. ¿Qué tal si terminaba arruinándolo todo? Llevaba días y días pensado en cómo podía ocasionar la situación perfecta para decirle a Chrona que lo hiciera el hombre más feliz del mundo dándole el sí en el altar. ¡Ni siquiera podía verla a la cara! Se sentía un cobarde.

Sus armas y amigas lo vieron caer en profunda depresión y lo llevaron a ver a la persona que más conocía a Chrona: Maka Albarn. Y ahora Kid tenía que suplicarle una lección de cómo hacer semejante acto.

—Entonces Kid fue a la habitación de Chrona en Shibusen y le dijo que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado —comenzó Liz, explicando habían llegado a tan patética situación—, Chrona malentendió todo, ella pensó que Kid le pedía que se fuera a vivir con nosotros.

Maka Albarn alzó una ceja, levemente incrédula. ¿Quién podría equivocarse de esa manera? Luego recordó lo inocente e ingenua que era su amiga y asintió.

—Ese tonto entró en pánico y terminó diciéndole a Chrona que si se fuera a vivir a la mansión, que era exactamente lo que él quería decirle —Elizabeth apuntó a su amigo y técnico con el pulgar—. Así es como ella terminó en casa.

Con los labios levemente torcidos, la chica de ojos verdes asistió. Con que esa era la razón… estaba bastante curiosa de saberla, porque para ser sincera, Maka había querido llamarle la atención al joven Shinigami por llevarse a Chrona a vivir juntos… y dormir en la misma habitación. Pero como ella vivía con Soul no había podido hacerle reclamos a Kid sobre el asunto.

—Pude haber salvado la situación si no hubieras sacado uno de los anillos del estuche —masculló Kid, mirando de mala manera a la mayor de sus armas.

El Shinigami recordaba que cuando Chrona le preguntó si lo que él le ofrecía era vivir juntos estaba más que dispuesto a explicarle que lo que quería era casarse con ella, pero cuando descubrió que sólo había un anillo en la pequeña caja negra que llevaba en la mano supo que ese día ya no podría hacer nada al respecto. Se había arruinado la simetría. Se había arruinado todo.

—Es un anillo el que se entrega, Kid, ¡Uno! —exclamó Liz algo desesperada por la terca actitud de su amigo.

—Así no sería simétrico… —susurró el muchacho.

—Pero pudiste haberlo logrado. Tienes que intentarlo y dejar de lloriquear, o voy a matarte —bromeó algo molesta Liz.

—Pero si Kid-kun no estuviera obsesionado con la simetría ya lo hubiera podido decir, ¿Verdad? —Patty pareció burlarse con el comentario mientras señalaba a Kid y miraba a su hermana mayor.

—Cierto, Patty —comentó Liz—. Si no quisiera que todo fuera perfectamente simétrico ya hubiera podido haber hecho un montón de cosas que le cuestan mucho trabajo. Pero ese no es el punto, sino que Maka le aconseje a Kid, ya que pues ella es la mejor amiga de Chrona.

Maka asintió de nuevo. Entendiendo la situación mientras miraba como su amigo se deprimía sobre el sillón de su sala. La muchacha de las coletas se levantó para poder acomodarse al lado de Kid.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Maka.

—¿Me estás preguntando como debes pedirle a Chrona que se case contigo?

—Así es. Estoy desesperado

—¿La amarás y la cuidarás por siempre?

—Por supuesto —Kid miró fijamente a su amiga de ojos verdad. ¿Lo dudaba acaso?

—Entonces…—empezó la joven Albarn.

—¿Sí? —estaba esperando una respuesta, realmente la necesitaba sino iba a volverse loco.

Maka sacó un libro de esos lugares mágicos donde ella los escondía y le propinó un tremendo Maka-chop, el joven Shinigami no pudo ni de preguntar por qué lo había golpeado.

—Kid, no seas tonto, no tiene que ser perfecto… sólo tienes que ser sincero y todo saldrá bien —murmuró Maka, con calma y casi sabiduría, aunque ella poca experiencia tenía—. Chrona puede parecer una chica compleja pero nada más necesita que le den mucho amor. Así que mi consejo, Kid, es que simplemente se lo digas. Deja de lado todo lo demás que no sea lo que sientes por ella.

—¿Así de sencillo? —preguntó él, aún adolorido.

Maka asintió por enésima vez ese día.

—¡Ánimo, Kid-kun!

—¡Ves! Te dije que no tenías que complicarte la vida.

Las hermanas Thompson lo alentaron.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Kid asintió mientras miraba las confiables caras de sus amigas. Ese día le pediría matrimonio a su novia. Sería suave pero directo, además se aseguraría de llevar los dos anillos de compromiso, por amor a la simetría.

Mientras Maka se ponía a hablar con Kid y lo amenazaba de muerte si hacía sufrir a Chrona, le pedía que la cuidara siempre y demás cosas que hacen las amigas sobreprotectoras, el muchacho no podía esperar por ver a su novia y futura esposa.

.

.

.

Chrona entró a su habitación, su vieja habitación en Shibusen. Aún estaba su almohada y sus pocas pertenencias. Gracias a Kid, Shinigami-sama había dejado esa habitación reservada para ella. De vez en cuando, Kid y ella dormían ahí, siempre juntos.

Pero en esa ocasión ella iba sola.

El motivo de Chrona de visitar su habitación ella sola era simple. Ahí se encontraba Señor Rincón y ella necesitaba de verdad estar en esa esquinita que le ofrecía tanta protección. Necesitaba relajarse y sentirse cómoda. La chica mitad bruja soltó un suspiro y se hizo un ovillo en el rincón. Su cabeza estaba llena de preocupantes pensamientos. Llevaba varios días notando a Kid extraño, distante, incluso se atrevía a decir que la evitaba. Y por más que ella quisiera alejar esos temas de su mente… siempre terminaba sintiéndose triste.

—¿Aun estás pensado en el idiota ese? —Ragnarok salió de la espalda de Chrona.

Chrona sabía que se refería a Kid. Así que asintió.

—Kid-kun… se porta extraño y yo no sé por qué… —contestó ella—. Cuando busco sus ojos, él se aleja.

El arma rodó los ojos.

—¡Es obvio que va a terminar contigo, imbécil!

—¿Va a terminar conmigo? ¿M-Me hará daño? —eso le causaba mucho miedo a Chrona. Porque malos recuerdos se amontonaban en su cabeza. No comprendía bien el término usado por Ragnarok.

—Pues sí. Terminar contigo significa que dejo de quererte y ya no quiere estar cerca de ti —dijo Ragnarok—. No quiere ser tu novio, para que lo entiendas bien, joder.

Esas habían sido palabras muy directas y crueles.

No importaba cuanto tiempo Chrona llevara al lado de Kid, cuanto lo amara y confiara en él. Su mente y su corazón eran frágiles, ella era ingenua. Así que las palabras de su arma eran creíbles desde su punto de vista.

Los ojos azules de Chrona se abrieron como platos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al igual que su nariz, a causa del llanto que empezó a surgir de su garganta y pecho.

—¿Él ha-hará eso?

—Sí, sí, seguramente te dirá que tiene que hablar contigo de algo importante y ¡Zas! —la creatura golpeó suavemente la cabeza de Chrona—. Va romperte el corazón.

Las lágrimas se asomaron de los ojos. Su mente dejó de razonar antes las palabras de Ragnarok.

—¿P-Por qué?

—Quizá porque te has revolcado con él tantas veces como ha querido, seguro que ya se aburrió de meterse contigo. O quizá no le gusta tu cabello, no sabes cocinar bien, yo que sé.

—Pero Kid-kun…

—Tal vez ya se dio cuenta que no te quiere porque eras más plana que la fea de tu amiga Maka. Tu actitud también es insoportable. Si se queda contigo seguro será por lástima.

Sin más, Ragnarok se puso a explicarle a Chrona más razones porque los chicos dejan de querer a su novias, le habló de un montón de tonterías sobre el tema. Él sabía que Kid no quería romper con Chrona pero quería divertirse un rato.

Chrona se levantó de Señor Rincón y se acercó a la cama para sentarse. No dejaba de llorar. La lógica concreta se había ido de su mente. No pensó en preguntarle a Maka o alguien con experiencia en problemas amorosos. En su candidez, creyó en las palabras de su arma totalmente.

—¡Ya cálmate! —gritó Ragnarok—. Si él te deja puedes conseguir a alguien mejor, no seas estúpida. Es una gran oportunidad.

Es que a veces Ragnarok se sentía celoso de Kid, ese idiota tenía toda la atención de Chrona.

—Pero… yo… sólo amo a Kid-kun —lloriqueó ella.

La creatura de sangre negra vio a Chrona llorar con demasiada fuerza y sentimiento durante un largo rato. Se sintió mal pero jamás lo diría. Sólo había querido divertirse un poco para ahora ya no podía calmarla. Recordó sus palabras y hasta a él le parecieron crueles.

Ragnarok no supo que hacer, entonces giró su rostro y vio a Kid en la puerta de la habitación. Supo que el idiota ese, como le gustaba llamarlo, venía a arreglar el problema así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue regresar al cuerpo de su Meister, luego encontraría la oportunidad de pedirle disculpas a Chrona, muy a su manera claro.

—¿Chrona? —murmuró Kid—. Marie-sensei me dijo que estabas aquí. ¿Por… por qué lloras?

—¿Kid-kun? —ella alzó su rostro y vio a su novio. Se puso de pie y se limpió el rostro—. N-No es nada importante… he peleado un poco con Ragnarok. Pero no es nada —mintió la chica, para luego limpiar sus lágrimas frotando su rostro con rudeza.

—¿En serio? —él se acercó y la abrazó delicadamente—. Llevabas mucho tiempo sin pelear con él, ¿Segura que no es nada? —la acarició la mejilla.

—Sí, t-todo está bien, Ragnarok es así todo el tiempo —intentó justificarse Chrona, entonces quiso ver sus ojos pero Kid lo evitó, girando su rostro. Pues él aún no se sentía digno de verla a la cara, ella notó como él evadía su mirada.

El pecho de Chrona dolió un poco. O mucho.

—Oh, arreglaremos este problema con Ragnarok al rato, ¿Sí? Ahora yo quisiera —intentó expresarse el muchacho, nervioso—. Veras… yo… tengo algo importante que decirte —empezó a hablar, pero se vio interrumpido por su novia.

—N-No, por favor… —dijo ella, con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que se le estaban escapando de nuevo, empujó a Kid lejos de su cuerpo—. No sé lidiar con esto que siento… realmente no sé hacerlo…

Kid hizo una mueca de confusión, quiso acercarse a ella, pero Chrona cayó de rodillas de pronto, en el suelo de la habitación. El muchacho se preocupó… ¿Ella estaba enferma acaso? ¿O su pelea con Ragnarok realmente le había afectado?

—Chrona… —intentó llamarla de nuevo. Se agachó a su altura y trató de ayudarla a levantarse—. ¿Te sientes mal?

—Sé lo que vas decirme y no quiero escucharlo —dijo la hija de Medusa, sin tartamudear. Se mantuvo en el suelo, escondiendo su rostro lloroso.

—¿Sabes lo que voy a decirte? ¿Cómo? —Kid se sorprendió. ¿Liz y Patty habían soltado la lengua? No… ¡Imposible! Ellas no lo traicionarían así, no después de todo lo que había pasado para elegir el modo más perfecto para pedirle matrimonio a su amada chica—. ¿Q-Quien te lo dijo?

—Yo me di cuenta gracias a Ragnarok p-pero no quiero que…

—¿No… no quieres? —Kid se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Chrona, su querida Chrona lo estaba rechazando?

—No, por favor, no… —ella comenzó a llorar, sollozando con fuerza y sin ayuda se puso de pie, con la mirada agachada—. ¡No quiero! Yo… no podría.

—P-Pensé que me dirías que sí… —él se encogió de hombros, totalmente derrotado. Su corazón se rompió en pedazos asimétricos dentro de su pecho. Sacó una pequeña cajita negra de su bolsillo, la que contenía los dos anillos de compromiso y la observó con detenimiento.

Ella le acaba de romper corazón y el alma. Se llevó la mano a la frente mientras su mundo se venía abajo. Su vacilación había causado tal rechazo.

—Claro que no… Kid-kun, ¿C-Cómo puedes pensar eso? —Chrona sorbió la nariz, con fuerza. ¿Qué ella diría que sí quería dejar de estar a su lado? Eso era muy cruel. La chica gimió—. Una parte de mí sabía que esto pasaría, y-yo no soy bonita, ni tengo buen cuerpo y no cocino tan bien… soy torpe y claro que no soy simétrica y s-sé que no debo ser egoísta pero aun así… quería… no pensé que tú querrías terminar conmigo tan p-pronto… yo…

¿Qué?

Kid se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de ella? ¿De dónde había sacado semejantes ideas? ¿Terminar con ella?

—Entonces —rectificó Kid, suspirando al ver que ese supuesto rechazo era una confusión—… ¿Piensas que estoy terminando contigo?

—Kid-kun, yo no sé lidiar con los r-rompimientos y… has estado t-tan distante que… es b-bastante obvio… Ragnarok me dijo que estas cosas pasan y…

Oh, ahí se aclaraba la duda. El maldito de Ragnarok seguro que le había metido ideas incorrectas a Chrona, aprovechando que ella era muy ingenua.

—¿Por eso peleaste con él? —preguntó Kid, ahora completamente calmado. Debía aclarar todo cuanto antes.

—No peleamos, yo… mentí, es que n-no quería que te dieras c-cuenta que ya lo s-sabía —admitió Chrona, con pena—. Él sólo me explicó que… tú te aburriste de mí.

En un leve acto de valentía, Chrona se levantó, se aproximó a Kid, se puso de puntitas y lo besó en los labios. El muchacho se sorprendió más, pero no hizo nada, tan sólo sintió el beso salado que Chrona le entregaba a su boca. Sabía a lágrimas y tristeza. Era un beso con un sabor extraño, y no iba acorde con lo que Chrona decía, pero por supuesto no lo rechazó.

—Perdón por b-besarte, Shinigami-kun, sólo quería ha-hacerlo por última vez —ella agachó la mirada—. Dejaré tu casa hoy m-mismo y no volverás a v-verme… de verdad siento haberte molestado.

Kid alzó una ceja. ¿Shinigami-kun? ¿Iba a llamarlo así de nuevo? ¿Última vez? ¡¿Qué demonios?!

El joven Dios de la muerte volvió a guardar la cajita en su bolsillo. Suspiró. Y volvió a inclinarse para volver a besar a Chrona, poniendo las manos en las caderas de la chica.

Las sienes de Chrona dolían. Su rostro completo estaba caliente. Y ni siquiera entendía que acababa de suceder.

—No voy a terminar contigo, Chrona —dijo Kid, con un tono solemne.

—¿Cómo? ¿N-N-N-No lo harás? —cuestionó la chica frotando sus ojos para hacer desaparecer las lágrimas—. No tienes que e-estar conmigo por lástima.

—No. Para nada —susurró él contra sus labios—. Es porque te amo, ¿No lo entiendes aún?

Los ojos azules de Chrona se iluminaron. ¿Hablaba en serio?

—Ra-Ragnarok dijo que…

—Él estaba equivocado entonces.

—¿Pero e-e-entonces por qué m-me evitabas? —se vieron directo a los ojos.

Dorado y azul.

—No hacía eso —dijo Kid, no había notado que había hecho tal cosa de forma tan obvia.

—Lo hacías… por eso estaba p-preocupada, por eso creí lo que Ragnarok me dijo —ella escondió su mirada bajo el flequillo—. No me dejabas ver tu cara.

—¿Qué? Bueno, yo en verdad… quería decirte… espera un poco —el muchacho se dio la media vuelta—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Kid quería que el momento en que le pidiera a Chrona que fuera su esposa debía ser perfecto y sin dudas para el Shinigami, su novia sufriendo daño emocional y siendo mal aconsejada por Ragnarok para terminar creyendo hechos que realmente no pasaban estaba muy lejos de estar ubicado en el momento perfecto, pero aun así se había prometido que se le propondría ese día.

Con cuidado, sacó el estuche y lo abrió para encontrarse con que estaba vacío. Había llevado la cajita equivocada. Él casi muere de un ataque de ansiedad, pánico y estrés. Se giró de nuevo a su novia, mirándola tan frágil con esa expresión triste.

Así que la oportunidad se le había escapado de nuevo. El Shinigami tuvo que hacer un titánico esfuerzo por no colapsar en ese mismo momento.

Chrona se merecía un momento perfecto y lleno de alegría, con él calmado y listo para dar el gran paso, lleno de seguridad. Y para Kid, su terrible obsesión con el equilibrio y la perfección no lo dejaban seguir adelante con el plan que había hecho después de visitar a Maka.

Otro día sería. El día perfecto. No por sus obsesiones locas sino porque Chrona merecía eso.

—¿Kid-kun? ¿Qué p-pasa?

La expresión de Chrona era de confusión y tristeza.

—Eh, como te decía, te t-tengo una sorpresa, Chrona. No quería que la descubrieras por eso te… evitaba —susurró con mucho nerviosismo, tratando de remediar el error que había cometido—. Lo siento mucho, en verdad. No fue mi intención preocuparte.

—¿Y… qu-que es esa sorpresa? —ella no pudo evitar preguntar, se sentía curiosa. Aunque en su rostro todavía se detonada la tristeza.

Kid carraspeó. Miró hacia todas direcciones y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Yo, eh, bueno es, ah… aprendí a c-cocinar pasta, al estilo italiano.

Él sabía que la pasta era la comida favorita de Chrona, así que decirle eso fue una buena idea, bueno, lo fue durante los primeros tres segundos. Había dicho eso porque no quería decepcionar a Chrona, ella se había visto levemente emocionada cuando mencionó eso de la sorpresa y después de hacerla llorar, sí, porque él había tenido la culpa, Kid quería consentirla un poco. El problema es que él era pésimo en la cocina. La última vez que había intentado hacer el desayuno había incendiado la cocina preparando un sándwich.

—¿En serio?

—Así es… y te preparé fettuccine esta noche—mintió mientras miraba como ella cambiaba su expresión, adornando su rostro con una sonrisa. Quería hacerla feliz—. Así que no estés triste, por favor. Es que no quería que descubrieras la sorpresa que te tenía.

—E-Es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte. Gracias, yo… yo lamento mucho todo esto que dije —murmuró Chrona con las mejillas ardiendo—. De verdad, lo siento mucho… mucho.

—No hay problema, lo importante es que todo se aclaró —Kid la besó, la abrazó y se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía escasas 4 horas para aprender a cocinar sin incendiar la cocina. Ah, y Liz iba a matarlo.

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Continuará* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

• **N/A** : Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… en 10 minutos xD


	20. Beso Haciendo El Amor

• **Summary** : Había un momento del día en que Chrona era atrapada por la inseguridad, el miedo, la timidez o la vergüenza, sentía que simplemente estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero Kid podía demostrarle lo contrario con un dulce beso. Serie de One-Shots del desafío "Besos de tu OTP" *KXC*

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo.

• **Warning** : Posible Ooc.

• **Pairing** : Kid X Chrona. Kirona para los cuates xD

• **To** : Michelle :B

• **N/A** : Vamos, vamos al capítulo final, gracias por llegar hasta acá :3

Un lime leve, muy leve los espera :3

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Tempo Di Baciare* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

 **Beso Haciendo El Amor**

 **.**

 **20/20**

* * *

La tela blanca de la camisa de Kid resbaló por sus hombros pálidos hasta salir de su cuerpo. Los ojos de la chica recorrieron atentamente como la elegante camisa se deslizaba por los brazos de Kid, él podría no ser muy musculoso pero sus brazos eran una de las cosas más perfectas que Chrona había visto, tanto así que la hacía delirar ver aquella escena.

Y todo se volvía más intenso justo en ese instante, cuando Chrona sentía íntimas caricias hechas por dedos gentiles y hábiles que conocían los puntos más sensibles de su cuerpo. Un jadeo ahogado escapó de la chica al momento que Kid dejaba libres sus dulces labios, y ella se sacudía en un espléndido éxtasis. Con gotas de colores y estrellas bailando tras sus párpados ante semejante sensación.

Para Chrona era tan único y maravilloso cómo Kid se colaba en un suspiro por sus labios, por su pecho, por su vientre, tan único cuando él le causaba tantas emociones tan grandes y placenteras con simples roces.

Después de aquella explosión en éxtasis de su cuerpo, Chrona aún no se recuperaba, aún estaba pérdida entre el placer y el regocijo. La respiración rápida y el corazón a mil por hora se calmaron poco a poco, mientras sus ojos azules contemplaban el serio rostro de Kid. Cuando su cuerpo dejó de flotar en la extenuación, ella alzó la mano hasta tocar suavemente la mejilla de Kid, quien apreció el gesto, sonriendo ante de cálido contacto, para luego tomar aquella frágil mano y plasmar un camino de besos en ella, sobre el dorso, la palma y la muñeca.

Para ese entonces ella se convertía en tan sólo unas manos temblorosas, unos labios que suspiraban y unos ojos llorosos. O por lo menos es así como se percibía ella misma. En cambio, Kid decía ver en ella algo más, algo mucho más profundo que juraba no poder ser demostrado con palabras, por eso en muchas ocasiones el silencio era importante ante aquel acto de amor.

Chrona sentía las tibias sábanas de la cama de Kid contra su espalda, no sentía calor pero extrañamente creía estar ardiendo, no sentía frío pero una brisa suave y unos agradables escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo. ¿Era eso posible? Y es que a veces no creía que ella mereciera tanto amor, tantos cuidados y preocupaciones por parte de él. Debía ser un sueño eterno y extraordinario.

Tiempo atrás, cuando Maka era la única que la apoyaba con fe, le había hablado del amor y lo bien que se sentía encontrarlo, tener a una persona especial, pero Chorna nunca pensó que podría experimentar aquello en carne propia. Pero ahora todo era perfecto. Con Kid sobre su cuerpo, con aquellas manos tan gentiles entrelazándose con las suyas, Chrona sentía que tenía el derecho a soñar y codiciar, porque deseaba muchos más de eso, quería estar así con Kid por siempre, día tras día.

Entre la luz de la lámpara, su desnudez se perdía entre limpia y fragante seda, en momentos como esos, a Chrona ya poco le importaba que él la viera así, su cuerpo vulnerable y al descubierto no le avergonzaba, porque era Kid quien la veía, y lo hacía con unos ojos tan llenos de amor que ella olvidaba todo, el pudor, los miedos y hasta su propio nombre.

El joven se fue acomodando sobre ella, hasta moldear su cuerpo con la figura femenina, estaba ansioso de disfrutar el calor que Chrona le ofrecía.

—¿Kid-kun? —llamó jadeante, como si dudara de que él fuera a escucharla pese a la cercanía.

—¿Sí?

Él contuvo al aliento, al escuchar el tono preocupado con el que Chrona había hablado.

—¿Recuerdas cuándo me encerré en el baño porque no quería que me vieras así? —preguntó Chrona refiriéndose a su desnudez, ladeando la cabeza—. Lo siento.

—Chrona… eso no importa —Kid se extrañó ante tal comentario de algo que había pasado tiempo atrás, tomó un mechón de cabellos lavanda entre sus dedos para después apoyar el antebrazo derecho en la cama y acto seguido delineó con un dedo las marcadas clavículas de la chica.

—Pero…

—Yo lo recuerdo como algo muy tierno y adorable —susurró tocando ahora su ruborizada mejilla izquierda. Perdido en su mente.

Apoyando frente con frente, Kid se volvió a poner sobre ella. Chrona pareció ignorar sus palabras y actos, porque siguió hablando.

—Y por causarte problemas, lo siento también. Ah, por tener momentos en el día donde siempre pienso o hago t-tonterías, lo siento.

Kid, observaba sus facciones serias, contrastaba con su rostro sonrojado y su cabello revuelto. El joven Shinigami comenzó a llevar las hebras del cabello la frente de Chrona, apartándolos hacia atrás, quería dejar al descubierto aquel sublime rostro. Era un rostro que antes le había parecido extraño y perturbado, pero que ahora quería admirar sin perderse ni un detalle.

—Chrona, ¿Por qué tú…? —ella le interrumpió de pronto. Mirándolo a los ojos.

—P-Por decirme que soy bonita, gracias. Y por hacerme sentir especial, gracias. Por dejarme pasar tiempo con Maka, gracias. Por pasar tiempo conmigo, gracias. Por cuidar de mí, gracias —susurró la chica—. Siempre cuidas de mí y me dices cosas lindas, pero siempre… olvido darte las gracias y…

—Yo soy quien debería dar las gracias… —comenzó el muchacho, pero la frase murió en sus labios al tiempo que ella negaba con la cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa pura en sus delgados labios.

—Yo… de verdad te amo, Kid-kun —susurró la chica con tanta sinceridad como pudo.

—También te amo, Chrona, jamás lo dudes —le acarició de igual manera la mejilla derecha lo había hecho con la otra, pasando los dedos de igual forma por su piel satinada, debía haber simetría en las caricias después de todo.

Se besaron, se perdieron uno en el otro. Y la poca ropa que había en el cuerpo de Kid se perdió en el suelo, el orden se había olvidado por unos momentos.

La muchacha se abrazó a él, mientras lo recibía en su cuerpo. Los espasmos, las sensaciones maravillosas y la bruma de la felicidad.

Él la miró y una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Chrona observó claramente como aquella sonrisa se surcaba en los labios del hombre que amaba, ella suspiró y cuando pensaba que el momento no podía ser más perfecto, Kid hacía su magia, parecía realizar un hechizo, pues se inclinaba en medio de luz de habitación, entre el movimiento de sus cuerpos y el sonido de su errática respiración y la besaba en los labios, con delicadeza y suavidad, como si le dijera que la amaba con el roce de sus labios.

Se sentía protegida, se sentía bonita, especial, única. Death The Kid era el culpable de su felicidad y ella no desearía que fuera de otra forma.

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• *Continuará* •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

• **N/A** : Se acabó, se acabó, se acabó~

Le doy las gracias a:

Kagari

AnneFrederick

Rukineko1

pierrot2596

Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho (La fiel chiquilla :*)

Alma descompuesta

K-x-C-Forever (quien es KironaForever también, supongo… ¿Cierto?)

Mika Azu

GriisleChan

Y a todos los Guest :3

Soy feliz de que me hayan acompañado en este fic raro, medio bizarro y loco, en serio, agradezco que hayan sido mis lectoras y les haya gustado esto que escribí hace ya bastante tiempo xDD

Nos vemos en la próxima historia, ya sea mía o de ustedes, ¿Vale?

Entonces criaturitas… ¿Me regalan un último review?

¡Saludos y mucha suerte~!


End file.
